We Can Never Return To The Way We Were
by cartoonhottie200
Summary: A AU story contaning my BLOSC Oc. Please read and review. COMPLETE!
1. The Way It Was

The Way It Was

_She was a respectable scientist, valedictorian and 4 college degrees. He was a rocket jockey fresh out of the academy and already had achieved most the medals they had to offer. She had been around animals since she entered this world, so human nature was almost a foreign langue to her. He had been born a social butterfly, raised to know the difference of right and wrong. Her social skills where almost zero to none, having learn that the weakest creatures where the first to be picked off. He believed in finding the best in people; that deep down everyone had an ounce of good in them. _

_Needless to say that they where complete opposites, maybe that's why they were attracted to each other. At first they clashed, she thinking he was just another closed minded environment ignorant moron, he thought she was a shallow environmental hippy who only cared about animals and plants more than people. But soon enough they started to see the other's good points, and like most hate-love relationships, they soon married. Their lives went back to normal as they return to their routines. He saved the galaxy from evil; she saved species from poachers and extinction. They lived like this happily for a while, until they discovered that there would soon be a third addition to their household._

_As the months passed, so did the decision of the name. He wanted a boy, to follow in his footsteps and would fight side by side when he was older. She wanted a girl, to carry on the proud female history her side of the family held. Clothes and cradles, highchairs and how to books where bought. Everything was planned to the last detail until the big day finally came. She went into labor early in the morning, and was at the hospital before sunrise. _

_At first it looked like it would be a natural birth, but when the baby showed no signs of movement they decided to perform surgery, out of fear that time was running out. For what felt like 30 hours to him, he was finally allowed into the room. There she was the newborn in her arms and surrounded by white, she looked like an angel. He was a little disappointed that the blanket was pink, and she was gloating over her being right, but looking at his child's face made him melt like butter for the first time in his life. They told him he could rest in an adjoin room, so that she and the baby could be in a sterile room. He was awaked by the code blue alarm and a nurse. There was something wrong with her breathing and blood pressure, and needed surgery quick. He was told she would pull though and not to worry. He stayed behind and waited for her return. She never did. As he held the now motherless babe, he christen her the name her mother picked for her._

_Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear. _


	2. Teenage Waste Land pt 1

Teenage Wasteland part 1

_It wasn't like she hated her father with every fiber of her being, she had pleasant childhood memories of him fussing over her when she was sick, piggyback and pony rides when she wanted to be a cowgirl space ranger, and him re-reading the same story for the six hundredth time as she fell asleep. But that was when she was a child, she was suppose to be daddy's little princess. She was now a young woman, a blossoming flower. She had to leave such childish things behind._

"Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear!" She cringed at her old lady like middle name. "You'd better get a move on or you'll be MIA!" Giving her messy brown hair a quick brushing, and throwing on a pair of well worn jeans under her baggy tee, Jill took the stairs two at a time before tripping on the last one and crashed into a well muscular man at the bottom of the stairs. Rubbing his purple capped head, he glared at the young girl before him sternly. Grabbing her hand and helping her up, he crossed his arms as she dusted herself off. "Young lady, what have I told you about stomping down the stairs like a herd of Jo-ad moozels?" Buzz Lance Lightyear was a fair man, believing in justice for all and procedure. But when rules were broken, he stood strong until rightful punishment was set upon. Jill grabbed a slice of toast and wolfed it down before kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry Dad, I'll be late. Can I get a rain-check on the stairs lecture, okay?" She said grabbing her backpack and bolted for the door. She gave a surprised yelp as a strong hand clamped down on her shoulder and pulled her back. "Dad!"

"No, no 'rain-check'. You know better than to stomp down those stairs like that. You could have seriously hurt yourself." She was going to be late if this kept up. Putting on her best sorrowful face, she looked at her father sweetly.

"I'm sorry dad, you're right. I'll be sure to go down the stairs much more carefully from now on. I've could have seriously hurt myself, or broken something." Buzz smiled at his daughter and patted her head, unknowingly causing her to scream inwardly. Quickly making her way to her bike, she waved at their neighbor, Mr. Hayman. She was about to unlock it when her father yelled out to her.

"Don't worry, Sweetie pop! Daddy will drive you to school!" Her heart stopped after hearing those words. He walked out and put his suit in the back seat of the hover car before waving her over. She had no choice; if she did biked she'd be late for the third time and would get detention. Groaning, she plopped into the passenger seat. Buckling in, Buzz smiled and ruffled her hair sweetly before pulling out.

=[+]=[+]=

Whistling a happy tune as he drove towards Jill's school, Buzz didn't notice the dark aura next to him. Jill was quickly trying to devise a plan on how to escape the upcoming doom that would soon befall her, when her father called her back to reality.

"This takes me back to when you were a baby." Oh. My. God. No. "I'd drive along and you would giggle and coo to the radio. And when we would get to stop lights I'd make faces at you, causing you to laugh your cute little head off. And once you-"

"You can drop me off here, dad." She said quickly, pointing to a sidewalk that was 5 feet from the school, cutting off the beginning of an embarrassing baby story. Buzz blinked in confusion but did so. Giving him a quick kiss, she jumped out and ran towards the front steps of the school. Smiling as she began to enter, a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Bye muffin! I love you!" she froze as her father's cheery voice echoed through the school yard. Turning, she saw that he was parked right in front of the student drop-off pathway. Waving bye, he drove off as other students looked on in bewilderment. Oh god, oh god, they'll know, they'll totally know he's-

"Whose loser dad was that?" One boy quipped after the shock wore off. Jill smiled a bit. They didn't see him, she was still safe…

"Don't know, but if he was mine I'd move to an abandon asteroid as soon as possible." She casually said causing a few kids to laugh in agreement. Walking through the doors, she smiled inward, pleased at her successful acting. Flopping into her seat she prepared for the day before her.

=[+]=[+]=

"Hey, hey Lightyear. I was beginning to think you'd never show up." A blue man joked as Buzz fell into his chair. Breathing out a sigh of relief as he sat back, he smiled at his partner.

"I had to drop Jillie off at school this morning." He said looking at his desk, photos of Jill at different ages scattered across it. Turning his computer on, he continued to talk to his partner as he began to work. "So Warp, what's on the agenda for today?" Warp sighed as he flopped into his chair.

"Nothing but paperwork. I tell yah, I hate the routine desk duty policy." He grumbled as he typed his password in before working on the mountain of forms he had. Buzz smiled as he checked his e-mail for any reports he may need to sign. Going through them, he stopped at one that had an address he hadn't seen in a while.

"Huh, I got an e-mail from Jill's school." He said clicking on it and reading the context. "It says that want me to come in for her career day…today!" Warp looked at him puzzled.

"Her career day?" Buzz nodded as he quickly scribbled something down.

"each student has a day in which their parent and/or guardian comes in and tells about what they do, so that way the kids have a better idea for their future plans." Sending the note threw the tube, he received a response seconds later. "Great! Commander Nebula is letting me have the morning off to go!" He said reading the note and getting up. "I'll go and pick up a burger at Cosmo's that way I can work threw lunch, and finish these reports before the end of our shift." Walking to the door, he waved good bye to his partner before disappearing behind the doors, leaving Warp to his paperwork.


	3. Teenage Waste Land pt 2

_Teenage Wasteland part 2_

It was a normal morning in classroom 402 of Gamma junior high. Pre-teens of each and every planet in the Galactic Alliance giggled and gossiped amongst each other before the bell rang, when a teal bat like woman walked in. Clapping her hands to get the children's attention she sighed as they continued to talk to their friends about the latest trends or if they saw what happen on TV last night, meaning this called for drastic measures. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and let out a loud sonic blast, either knocking children to the ground or throwing them up against the back wall of the room. Scrambling to their desks after regaining their scenes, the kids smiled sweetly at the woman.

"Good morning Mrs. Vexus." The class said in synced. Smiling sweetly, she started to write on the blackboard.

"Good morning class, now that I have your attention, let's get to today's schedule. We'll start with Jillian's career day guest." Mrs. Vexus said writing out the words 'Career Guest' in big white letters. She froze when a soft cough was heard, and turn her head to see that said student's hand was up. "Something wrong Jillian?"

"Um, my dad couldn't come. He's really busy with work." Jill said bashfully. Mrs. Vexus looked at her sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. Well I guess these things can't be helped." The Chiropteran like woman said before patting Jill on the back and smiling sweetly at her. "We'll just take attendance and have silent read then." Walking back to her desk, she sat down, pulled out a folder containing the attendance sheet and began to read off the names._**Unbenounced**_ to the rest of the class, who where whispering about Jill's always absent parents, she was celebrating in her mind. She had avoided two situations in which her parentage would have been reviled. Snapping back into reality, she noticed her name was coming up on the roll call. "Hammerhold?" Mrs. Vexus called before a raven haired grasshopper like girl raised her hand. "Lepton?" A blond girl with deep blue eyes smiled and raised her hand. "Liteyear?" Jill was about to raise her hand when a loud knocking was heard from outside the door. Getting up, the young teacher walked out of the class as a tardy boy dashed in. Panting the boy smiled broadly.

"Buzz Lightyear is outside!" As soon as this left his lips, all the kids gasped and gleefully whispered in excitement…well almost all the kids. Jill was pure white as she began to shake. How? How did he find out? She shredded all the notes, deleted all the e-mails, and never passed on the phone calls. Bonnie Lepton, the blonde blue eyed girl and one of Jill's closes friends in school, squealed in delight.

"Oh. Mai. Gawd! Buzz Lightyear! I've seen him at Star Command when my dad takes me to work with him!" Petra Hammerhold, the grasshopper like girl and daughter of Senator Hammerhold, blew a lock of hair from her face as she sighed.

"Down girl," She joked "Don't make Jill and me duct tape you to your seat. Right Jill?" Pausing for a bit for a response, she looked to her friend when no response came. "Uh, Jill?" Both girls panicked as their friend was white as a sheet and gasping for air as the teacher reentered. Clapping her hands, she quickly got the kids' attention as she smiled.

"Class, settle down. Today we have a very special career day guest." Jill sank in her seat as her father walked proudly in. "The Buzz Lightyear!" Smiling, he stood at the front of the class.

"Hello there, kids! I'm Buzz Lightyear. And as you know, I'm a space ranger." A boy in the front row raised his hand. "Yes, you there in the front."

"Mr. Lightyear? Why did you come to our class?" Buzz looked at him oddly.

"Because I received an email telling me that today is Jill's turn at career day." The room went silent as all eyes fell on said girl. Praying for an asteroid would strike her where she sat; she felt their questioning eyes befall onto her. "There she is! Hi Sweetie Pie!" Jill whimpered as his view locked onto her. The boy who had started all this, looked at him in shock.

"Jill Liteyear, is your daughter?" What was wrong with these kids?

"Of course she is! She's my lil' space cadet!" Buzz said as he walked up next to her before he knelt down and gave her a hug. Blushing like mad, she remained quiet all threw out his speech about what it was like to be a space ranger, eyes glued to her desk. After what felt like an eternity of humiliation, it was finally over. The bell rang and after giving Jill a kiss on the head, he saluted the students then left. As the students gathered their things and left for their next classes, Jill was bombarded with questions.

"What's it like to have THE Buzz Lightyear as a dad?"

"Do you get to go to Star Command and play with the LGM?"

"Have you ever gone on a mission with him?"

"Did he really save an entire planet with a broken jetpack and a half charged laser?"

"How come you've never said anything about being his daughter?" Slamming her books down angrily, Jill glared at them.

"It blows because people expect you to be like him, yes I do but only when he's super busy, no I haven't, yes he did, and because crater headed dorkwads like you bother me with stupid, annoying, obvious questions. OKAY?" The kids nodded slowly and stood back as she stormed out of the classroom. After getting as far away as possible, she hid under the stairwell leading up to the second floor, and cried. Why did he have to come here? Why did he always have to ruin everything? She had it great up until now, she had fooled everyone by coming up with a new last name, told everyone her parents were super busy and couldn't come to events. She was treated like everyone else, no special treatment, and no annoying questions, no anything. But now the truth was out, she was the daughter of the galaxy's greatest hero. And just like in elementary school she'd get annoying questions, odd looks, and picked on relentlessly. For the rest of her study hall period she remained there, crying until the bell rang for math. Collecting herself, she cleared her face free of tears and went to her next class.


	4. Teenage Waste Land pt 3

_Teenage Waste Land pt.3_

It was 3:30 at Gamma junior high. The last bell had ringed and the school yard was filled with students of different races and species either boarding school shuttles, or getting into their parents' car. Humming a merry tune as he drove, Buzz pulled up to the school's front driveway. Before he could even put the car in park, Jill hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Hi-dad-gotta-lotta-homework, so-can-we-go-now?" She jumbled out in haste. He just blinked and looked at her confused.

"Oh, yeah, okay." Pulling out, he noticed that she breathed out a sigh of relief before sinking back into her seat and looked out her window with a morose look on her face. "Something wrong, my little Butter Bean?"

"No." She hissed coldly, replacing the gloomy look with a scowl.

"Oh, well, did anything interesting happen in school after I left?" Buzz asked smiling. Grinding her teeth together, she growled darkly.

"No." Smiling he ruffled her hair.

"Oh…I think something is wrong with my lil Pumpkin Lumpkin, why don't you just tell daddy what's-"

"**YOU**!" She screamed, almost causing him to swerve off the road. "It's you! Why did you have to come to my class today?" Looking confused, he nodded.

"Well…yeah. I got an email at work telling me that it was your turn for career day and-"

"I had it great! I convinced everyone that my last name was spelt L-I-T-E! That I was in no way related to you!" She yelled, causing Buzz to glare at her angrily.

"Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear! Is that why everyone was so surprised? Young lady, why would you lie about-?"

"Because I was so sick of it! I was so sick of how people treated me!" Pausing he looked at her, her face scrunched up in an upsetting matter. "I was so sick of being asked the same questions about you over and over. So sick of people having such high expectations of me, but quickly disappointing them when I failed at something you're good at. I was just so sick of no one asking me what I like, or what I want to do…" She tilted her head down and started to cry. The rest of the ride was quiet, saved for Jill's hiccups and sobs. Pulling into the garage, both father and daughter sat in awkward silence before she got out and went inside to do her homework, leaving Buzz to sigh in frustration.

/~{+}~\

_Working at his desk in his home office, Buzz glanced over his shoulder to look into the family room through the open door to check on his daughter. Jill was happily playing with a toy piano, randomly slapping different keys and laughing at the sound they made. Smiling, he returned to work, listening to the sound of the keys and her giggling. After a while, he noticed that it had become suspiciously quiet. Quickly turning around he saw that Jill had pulled herself up with the help of the coffee table and was now standing up on her own. Holding his breath, Buzz watched as she turned her attention towards him and slowly wobbled to him. Sliding out of his chair he got down on his knees as she neared him. Holding his arms out the toddler finally reached him and collapsed onto his lap. Panting a bit, she tried to get back up but was scooped up by her father's strong arms and hugged close to his chest._

"_Look at what you did!" He gleefully said. "You stood up all by yourself! And look how far you walked!" Smiling, he turned his head. "Ozma! Come-" he stopped as his smile faded a bit. "Oh right…I forgot…" Gently tickling his daughter's feet, he smiled sadly as she laughed. It was at times like these he wished she was there to witness their daughter's growth and firsts. The toddler saw how upset her father was and hugged him around the next in hopes of making him feel better. This got him to smile warmly at her, but a cold feeling of depression swept his heart._

/~{+}~\

Buzz sighed as he looked through the album before him. Staring at the photos before him, he gently traced a finger over a picture of him giving Jill a piggy back ride; he smiled as he thought back. Her sweet little face greeting him when he awoke, her terrified whimpers when her nightlight died, her bubbly laughter when he gave her, her favorite rubber duckie when she got her baths, but the one thing he never forgot was the look of idolize and admiration when he'd tell her about his past missions. What had he done to make that starry eyed look disappear? What had happen to his sweet baby girl that wouldn't sleep unless he kissed her goodnight? Or wouldn't eat unless he played the star cruiser spoon game? Gently closing the cloth bound book, he got up and walked towards Jill's room. Opening the door a smidge, he peaked in. Finished worksheets were spread out on her desk as she was asleep in her chair. Picking her up, he gingerly put her in her bed and kissed her head as he tucked her in. Tiptoeing carefully threw the mess of the preteen's room; he slowly closed her door behind him before heading to his room and getting into bed.

=[+]=[+]=

The next morning, Buzz was at the breakfast table, reading his paper and drinking coffee from his #1 dad mug. He lowered his paper a bit as Jill came down the stairs, one at a time. Grabbing an apple, she looked at him.

"I'm going to school now." Pausing a bit as he looked at her sadly, she sighed. "Love you dad." She said before leaving him alone. He sighed as he watched her go. Taking a bite out of the apple, she unhooked her bike and rode off to school. Unaware of what her actions had affected her future.


	5. Teenage Waste Land pt 4

_Teenage Wasteland part 4_

"And then she said it was me! That she was sick of the 'Special Treatment' she was receiving." Buzz said as he depressingly told Warp of the actions that had transpired the night before. After finishing their routine desk duties, the two were back on star cruiser 42 and on patrol. "Don't kids like it when their parents are famous?" His partner shook his head and sighed.

"You're missing the point. She just wants to show people that she's her own person. But no one can when they expect her to be just like you." Pausing he looked at Buzz. "And it probably doesn't help that you're treating her like a child and showing off her baby photos that you keep in your wallet." He glared at Warp.

"Hey! Those are adorable sweet memories." Raising an eyebrow at him, Warp shook his head.

"No, their embarrassing. And it doesn't help that you're showing them off every chance you get." He added, reminding him of every water cooler gathering. Raising a finger and opening his mouth to disagree, Buzz stopped and slowly let the words sink in. Warp smirked. "You're realizing I'm right, aren't you?" Glaring at him angrily, Buzz went back to piloting.

"Let's…just get back to patrolling."

/~{+}~\

"_What about Glinda?" Looking up, Buzz turned his attention from the crib's instruction manual to his wife, who was looking threw a 1000001 baby names book._

"_Ozma, we are not naming our baby after the good witch in the Wizard of Oz, I mean, who names their kids after story book characters? That's just ridicules." Pausing as her face donned a death glare, he chuckled nervously. "But you and your sister Dorothy's names suit you perfectly." Sighing, she closed the book and rubbed her swollen belly._

"_No, no you're right. This baby deserves a unique name. She needs a name that will fit her perfectly." Standing up, he glared at her._

"_Whoa there, who says it'll be a girl? It's too early to tell." Smiling, Ozma looked at him slyly._

"_Because I've been craving sweet things, my stomach is riding high, and because I say so." Buzz looked at her unimpressed but she just smiled at him sweetly. Sighing, he returned to assembling the crib._

"_All I'm saying is it's too early to make assumptions. We need to plan for either possibility." He gave a sharp yelp as he pinched his finger into a slot as he tried to jam a bar into it. Shaking her head, she smiled as she walked over and took the screw driver from his hand. Watching in amazement, it only took her two minutes to put the crib all together, where as he was struggling with it for an hour._

"_Whatever you say, Rocket jockey." She smirked coyly as he huffed and pouted as she handed him the screwdriver back._

/~{+}~\

"Jillian Lightyear?" Mrs. Vexus said as she handed a test back to her. Looking at the grade, she smiled as a big red A+ proudly looked back at her. But her smile faded as a boy next to her also saw it.

"Wow, guess being Buzz Lightyear's daughter really does pay off." Glaring at him, she crumpled the paper between her clenched fists.

"I earned this grade. I stood up half the night studying for this test. Unlike you, I didn't cram at the last second before class." She snapped coldly, causing the boy to shake. "Got it?" He slowly nodded yes as she turned around and shoved her test into her backpack. This had been the fifth snide remark about her dad today. And it was only first period. Sighing she took her book out for class and skimmed it as the day trudged on.

=[+]=[+]=

Parking her bike inside the garage, Jill gave a half hearted wave to Mr. Hayman as she walked in the steps to the house. Opening the door, she jumped a bit as Buzz was standing in the living room, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Dad? What are you doing home so-"

"Jillian, we need to talk." Looking at him puzzling, she pointed to her bag.

"But, I've got homework to-"

"Park it, Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear!" He barked, pointing to the couch. Quickly doing so, she donned a deer in the headlights look. He never raised his voice at her, even when she really deserves it. Walking over he sat down next to her and placed his hands together. "Honey Bear, I know how hard it is to be in school. Peer pressure, homework, trying to be you, making friends…hormones," He coughed a bit uncomfortably at the last part as Jill moaned and hid her face in her hands. "But I know how harder it would have been if Nana Lightyear was famous and no one saw past that when they looked at me." Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her face so that she would be looking him eye to eye. "I'm sorry that I didn't pay attention to your problem. But I wish you'd talk to me when you're having troubles. You mean so much to me, you're all I have left of your mother, and I love you with all my heart." She looked at him sadly before hugging him tightly. Buzz was taken aback, but returned the hug with one arm and rubbing her head with the other. Hiccupping she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you too dad, but it's just so frustrating when people expect so much out of me when they find out who you are." She whimpered as he rubbed her back soothingly. "And when I do try to tell you, you make me feel like a little kid by calling me by my old baby nicknames." Nuzzling her hair he held her close.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I still see you as my lil girl who'd play in the mud in nothing but her birthday suit." He chuckled nervously as she glared at him, a blush covering her face. "But I do promise to start treating you like the young woman you're becoming." Smiling, she hugged him tighter as he looked behind her at a photo of her mother. Holding her closer to him, he looked longingly at the woman smiling back at him. As he held his daughter close to his heart, one thought came to mind. 'Would this still happen, if you were here?'


	6. Criminating Caring pt 1

_Criminating Caring pt.1 _

_As the years went by Buzz was finding it harder and harder to keep up with Jill. It had been five years since the whole 'Career Day' fiasco and she was now seventeen and a junior in high school but what was worst was the fact that she had gotten more forceful and rebellious since hitting puberty, much to Buzz's annoyance. But the one thing he hated most was the 'special' attention she was receiving from the opposite gender._

It all started one fine spring day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Jill was outside, tending to her garden. Buzz was in his office when he noticed that the ceiling fan light was dying so he went to get the step ladder out of the garage. When he came out, something caught his attention. Jillian had stopped gardening and was now talking to a young man that he had never seen before. It really didn't help that Jill was wearing black shorts and a gray tank top, giving the boy a free show to her slim figure. Walking over to the two he growled in annoyance that the two didn't noticed him.

"Well hello there." The two teens jumped and turn their attention to the adult before them, as a blush crept onto their faces. "And…just who might you be?" Buzz said trying his best to keep his anger in check as he forcefully smiled at the younger man. The boy gulped and held his trembling hand out before speaking.

"Chi-Chip Winger, sir. I-I'm the new delivery boy for Planetary Gardens." He stuttered as He motioned to the delivery van. Buzz remained in his stern father stance as Jill sighed in frustration. "I-I was ju-just delivering some Rhizomeian flower bushes t-to the H-Haymans, w-when I g-got into a c-conversation with your daughter…" Chip stumbled as Buzz continued to glare at him. Putting his hands on his hips, he turned his attention to Jill, who was glaring at him.

"Jillian, why don't you go to your room and put something more…appropriate on?" Jill crossed her arms in anger as she frowned.

"Why? What I have on is perfectly-"

"That wasn't a suggestion that was an order, Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear!" Growling at him for using her full name, she huffed angrily before storming into the house. Waiting until she was inside, Buzz turned his attention back to Chip, still trembling. Grabbing the younger man's still extended hand; he grasped it tightly causing the boy to wince in pain. "Now, how about you go over to the Haymans, deliver those bushes, and go?" Standing there like a deer in headlights, hand being crushed in a vice like grip, Chip didn't know what to do next in this situation. "Double time, mister, move it!" Buzz snapped. Quickly regaining his senses, the teenager return to his truck, dropped the bushes off then sped off. No sooner did the hover van disappear did Jill return, now clad in a purple tee and gray sweat pants. Looking around, she sighed in frustration.

"You scared him off, didn't you? Why do you always do this? Why do you always chase off anything with a XY chromosome that comes within a 100 radius of me?" She scowled him annoyed. Crossing his arms, he looked at her sternly.

"Because, little missy, all teenage boys that age are driven by their testosterone and hormones, they have one and only one thing in mind when they see girls such as you." Jill just looked at him unconvinced.

"Not all of them are like that. And you can't possibly think that they are."

"Yes they are, and yes I can because I was one once." He snapped, remembering back to his pre-adult years. No way was he going to let one of those grabby little monsters near his precious lil girl. Letting out a frustrated sigh Jill grabbed her gardening things and went back inside mumbling under her breath darkly along the way. Buzz rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as their neighbor, Mr. Hayman walked out of his house. Taking one look at the single father, he knew what had happen.

"Teenage girl problems there Buzz?" Looking at the teal man he nodded.

"I just want what's best for her. Why is that hard for her to understand?" Shaking his head, he couldn't help but sigh. "She's just so…so…so…" Looking for the right words, Mr. Hayman helped find the perfect ones.

"Like her mother?" Pausing, Buzz looked at him in a sideswiped matter, and then slowly smiled longingly. Short reddish brown hair shined almost as brightly as her violet blue eyes. A perfectly curved body with soft sun kissed skin. Lips like plush rose petals, usually forming frowns, but mostly curved into a seductive smile that melted him like butter. She had a hard time being social because of her upbringing, but she had the purest heart of anyone he knew. People would scoff and scowled her for her love of animals, because of her ranking them higher then people, calling her shallow or uncaring and usually making fun of her behind her back. But she let those cold looks and jeers roll right off of her. All she cared about was him and her animals. As long as she had those, she would hold her head high and continued her work in saving endangered species and starting a family with him.

"Yeah..." he said warmly. "Just like her mother." Sighing, he wished she was still around, especially at times like these. Mr. Hayman patted him on the shoulder in comfort, but paused as he looked down at his lawn.

"Uh, Buzz? May I ask you something?" Looking at the older man, the father nodded. "What happen to my new Rhizomeian flower bushes?" Said bushes where scattered across the green lawn, as if someone had thrown them out of a moving vehicle at top race.


	7. Criminating Caring pt 2

_Criminating Caring pt.2_

Angrily falling onto her bed, Jill grumbled about her rocket jockey father being unfair. Sighing as she grabbed her laptop off her desk, and opened it to check her emails. Skimming threw them; she stopped at one with a familiar address. Checking to make sure that her father was still outside, she opened it.

_211 Orbital Trekian Street_

_9:00pm on the dot_

_Come alone with the following objects_

Scribbling down the address and materials she needed, she deleted the email before she grabbed her bedside phone. Speed dialing the first number in the caller dictionary, she waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" A young boy's voice responded after a few seconds of a pop techno song. Sighing as she shook her head half heartedly, Jill couldn't help but smile.

"Peter, what are you doing with Petra's phone?" Before she got an answer, an angry female voice was heard before a scuffled broke out. Finally, after a few minutes, a girl's tired panting voice answered.

"Hello?" Peter's muffled angry voice sounded echoed in the background.

"Hey Petra, did I call at a bad time?" Petra Hammerhold snarled a little as she propped a chair against her closet door as her little brother tried to get out.

"Not until my parents get home." She sighed as she sat on her bed. "So what's up?"

"I need you to cover for me again." Jill said pulling out a duffle bag from under her bed. Petra froze and grabbed her brother out of her closet and threw him out of her room.

"Don't listen in on us or tell mom and dad I shoved you in my closet and I promise you can eat ice cream until you puke, and you can play with my phone. Deal?" Smiling, Peter nodded and dashed downstairs. Making sure she was alone, she returned to the conversation with her friend. "Okay, spill. What's going on?" Jill sighed as she was stuffing objects into the bag.

"I need an alibi for 9 to 11pm. Bonnie moved away after her parents' divorce and there's no one else I trust more then you." Moaning in frustration, Petra rubbed her eyes.

"Fine, but only if you tell me what's going on." Going threw her drawers, Jill pulled out a pair of black pants and a black sweat shirt.

"It's just a meeting with some other eco fanatics. If my dad calls, tell him we're working on a project together."

"And what if he asks what subject this project is for? Or what if he wants to talk to you or my parents? Then what, smarty pants?" Jill grabbed a folder filled with enlarged photos and carefully placed them on her folded clothes.

"Simple. It's our heath class project on smoking hazards, if he asks for me I'm in the shower getting glue out of my hair and I'll call him back in which case you'll call me on my cell alerting me of this so I can call him back. And finally if he asks for your parents, your dad's having a business call in his office and you mom went shopping. See? All figured out to the last detail." Petra blinked in amazement then wrote down what Jill had said. Despite having such an honest father, the younger Lightyear had quite a knack for weaving a tale. After ending the conversation, Jill finished packing and grabbed her bus shuttle schedule. Checking what one would take her to her destination; she grabbed her bus pass and placed it in the front pocket of her bag. All that was left to do now was to wait.

=[+]=[+]=

Buzz sighed as he relaxed on the couch. The Alpha Rockets where facing off against the Delta Boosters tonight, and nothing would ruin it for him…until Jill walked into the room. Groaning a bit he turned the channel to the documentary on Karn. But she walked right past him as she grabbed her coat and placed a duffle bag on the ground.

"See you later dad. I'm going over to Petra's tonight." Shutting the TV off, he stood up and glared at her.

"What for young lady?" Smiling sweetly as she zipped up, she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"We have to finish our heath class project. We're almost done so I should be home around 10:30, 11 at the latest. It'll depend if her brother bothers us." Kissing him goodbye she left her father behind. He tried to disagree when she stopped at the door. "Have fun watching the game dad, hope the Rockets beat them." As she shut the door behind her Buzz stood there thinking for a bit, and then quickly turned the TV back onto the game. Jill walked down the street towards the bus stop. Operation: Trekco was a go.

=[+]=[+]=

Everything was quiet at the headquarters of Trekco inc. the largest makeup company on Capital Planet or any planet for that matter. Well…almost quiet except the six figures in black hiding in the large bushes next to it.

"Where is she?" One girl snapped, her six eyes glaring.

"She is so late." A boy growled, crossing his four arms.

"Forget her! Let's just go!" Another girl snapped her fire orange hair glowing as her yellow skin shinned in the pale moonlight.

"HEY!" The three jumped as a well toned boy glared at them. "It's only 8:57. I told her 9 sharp, she'll be here. Even if she doesn't show up, we couldn't go through with the plan without her." Another girl walked up beside him.

"Oh? And what makes her so special?" She asked coldly, brushing her purple hair out of her blue face. A shorter boy with a trunked nose nodded

"Yeah Tyler, what does she have that we don't?" Tyler sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"She has Intel of the building's security. She knows how to get us in and out undetected. Not to mention she knows the place top to bottom, meaning we know where to hit them where it hurts." The group jumped when a twig snapped behind them. "Relax." Tyler smiled as Jill walked out of the bushes. "Our 'map' has arrived." Pulling on a black hat and gloves, Jill smiled at the leader.

"Hope I'm not too late to the study group." She smirked coyly as she tied a black handkerchief around her neck. Tyler returned the smirk as he shook his head.

"Nope, nine o'clock on the dot. You're right on time." Crossing his arms, he looked at her. "You ready to roll?" She sat her duffle bag on the ground and pulled out blueprints of Trekco inc. and placed them on the ground.

"Hot off the press." She joked as she pointed at a sector. "This is where the testing lab is." Placing her finger on a small box, she drew a line down. "There's a broken air duct here. We can enter at the bottom and climb up." She looked at the rest of the team. "One hitch though, they removed the fan but the protective grill is still there." Tyler smiled and pointed at the boy with four arms.

"Not a problem. That's what Kift is here for." Smiling she nodded.

"Then we're in and out in no time, without leaving a trace of who we are to boot." Happily Tyler grabbed his bag.

"You heard the lady! Let's move!" The other teens grabbed their bags as well and headed towards the building.


	8. Criminating Caring pt 3

_Criminating Caring pt.3_

The air duct was surprisingly clean given that it hadn't been used in months, the boy with four arms thanked mother Venus for that. He loved animals, don't get him wrong, but when spiders were crawling all over you in personal places it could make a Rhizomeian curse out every dirty word in the book. Finally reaching the top, he formed every muscle in his second left arm to form a ball and punched out the metal grid covering with ease.

"You alright up there, Kift?" Jill called up after the rest of them heard the painful sounding punch. Smiling down and her he shook his head.

"Yep, didn't feel a thing." He called down as he climbed into the lab. Pulling out a rock climbing rope, he tied one end to a support beam and after testing the durability of it, tossed the other end down the shaft. First up was the boy with the trunked nose started to climb as the others soon followed. Finally entering the laboratory, Jill placed her bag down on the ground and walked over to the others who were gathered around the elephant like boy. Fishing around the bag he pulled out six crème brulee torches.

"I got these from my dad's restaurant. He ordered too many of them and asked me to sell them online for him." He said handing one to each teen. Smiling, Tyler patted him on the shoulder.

"Good work Joseph. Bonus points for getting rid of the serial numbers on them." Shaking her head, Jill chuckled to herself as she walked up to the wall of cages at the back of the lab. Her heart felt like someone struck it with a nail as over fifty small animals looked at her with pleading eyes. It was like they were either saying 'please help us' or 'Are you here to hurt us some more?'. Clicking the torch until a small flame finally flickered on, Jill smiled warmly at them.

"Don't worry little guys," She whispered sweetly as she stroked a Jo-Adian bunny on the head. "You'll taste sweet freedom in no time." Burning the lock off, she took the small mammals out and placed them into a carrier like the others. After a good twelve minutes, they slowly lowered the carriers down to Kift who placed them in either of the two vans they drove there. After lowering the last one down the two girls with yellow and blue skin open their bags and tossed out six cans of spray paint to each teen. Taking the cans they started to spray the words 'Monsters' 'True lower beings' 'Free those who can't speak' around the lab. After using the last drop of paint in the cans, it was Jill's turn to shine. Pulling out the folder, she carefully lifted fifty enlarged photos of the animals in their poor living conditions and handed out eight pages to the other five kids while she took ten. Placing the photos in the now empty cages, they finally finished and cleaned up after themselves. As they were picking up, Jill noticed something. "Hey…where are Tyler and Arabella?"

"Don't know…" Joseph said placing the empty torches away. The girl with purple hair and blue skin walked up behind Jill and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I saw them go out the double doors and down the halls about ten minutes ago. Tyler had his bag with him" The girl's twin who had orange hair and yellow skin walked up to the two.

"I saw them before that. Ara was going through your bag." She said pointing to Jill. After hearing this, she grabbed her bag and quickly rummaged through it, and noticed only one thing missing.

"The blue prints! If I don't get that back we're screwed!" She cried as she scrambled to her feet and dashed off after the two. "Thanks Bleu thanks Dre!" Sneaking down the hall, she saw a light on in one of the offices. Dropping to the ground she crawled under the door's window undetected. She kept this up, either crawling or hiding; she was able to pass by security guards or janitors. She had checked up to three of the five stories of the company when she finally found Tyler reading the prints in front of the power supply room. "Tyler! There you are! What were you thinking? I need to get the prints back or we'll-" He smiled and gently placed a finger on her lips, he gave her a sly smile that made her melt like butter on a frying pan.

"Hush my sweet little GPS. Don't worry about a thing." He whispered. "I'm just finishing up here." Rolling up the blue prints, he handed them back to her. Tilting her head a bit, she gingerly took the prints from the boy's maple syrup colored hand.

"But… we already finished getting all the test animals out, spray painting, putting photos up and cleaning up after ourselves. We're all ready to go." A cold sharp chill ran up her spine as Tyler smiled coyly and gave her an eerie chuckled.

"Oh Jillie, Jillie, Jillie." He clucked his tongue as he slowly shook his head, not once did his smile fade. "So sweet, so innocent, so pure minded. Did you really think this was all we were doing? Sure we saved these animals from testing today, but what of tomorrow? What'll stop these monsters from getting more poor animals to test their useless products on?" Stepping closer to her, Jill felt herself back up against the wall; soon he was just inches from her. "Tell me Jill. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to follow in your mother's footsteps? That you wanted to help free oppressed animals from cruelty?" He was now looking her dead in the eyes, nearly nose to nose with her. "Well, what better way than to hit them where it hurts?" Feeling his breath on her, she tried her best to compose herself.

"But, this will. Trekco will shut down after the police see the lab when they investigate the break in, just like all the others." She said, trying not to gush over the boy in front of her. She felt the hair on her neck stand straight up as he gave that eerie chuckle again. Brushing her thick brunette hair out of her icy blue eyes, the ice soon melted as he gazed into them with his fiery mahogany orbs. Cupping her chin with his hand, he slowly leaned in as his black hair tickled the side of her face as he whispered into her ear.

"Sweet Jill, the only way to kill the beast, is to cut out the heart and burn it." Confused for only a second, her eyes went wide as she began to realize what he was talking about. Looking around, she saw that not only was Ara missing, but so were her and Tyler's bags. Looking back at him, Jill felt her heart race and skin crawl.

"Tyler?" His name felt like poison in her mouth. "WH-Where's Arabella?" She took a sharp breath as that coy smile reappeared on his face. "Tyler?" he hushed her as he gently stroked her face.

"Shhh, my sweet, let's just go. I promise, it'll be all right." Leaning in, his lips nearly touched hers when she shoved him away.

"Tyler, what are you planning? Where's Ara?" Before she got an answer, a loud deafening boom nearly made her head explode, and a rough tremor almost brought her to her knees. After the loud ringing finally cleared out of her head and her vision return to normal, Jill looked at what had happen. The window on the door to the power room was blown out and smoke was billowing out. She looked at Tyler in horror as the red emergency lights lit up the floors and a siren shrieks echoing threw out the halls. "Tyler?" That creepy smile never wavered. "What did you do?" Holding his arms out, he threw back his head and laughed.

"Setting an example. No one will ever dare try to test on an animal again after this. If they even try, they'll quickly remember what TVA did here; Teens for Vengeance for Animals will go down in history!" Looking at her, he chuckled under his breath. "You like, my love?" She glared at him darkly.

"No I don't. There are people here! That explosion could have hurt someone!" She felt her skin crawl as he smirked back at her, the red lights giving it a spookier look as they bathed over him.

"Exactly. You know the saying, an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth; you know how many animals they killed over the years? How many Jo-Adian bunnies they threw out with the trash? So what are a few worthless humans lives? There're plenty more brainless cockroaches where they came from." She glowered at him as he laughed.

"You won't be laughing when they send your sick mind to the electric chair for mass murder. This is going too far; killing innocent people won't do a thing!" She paused as her walkie-talkie went off. Grabbing it off her hip she clicked it on. "Mama Thrashasaurous to Canary Squid?"

"You alright?" Kift's panicked filled voice squeaked. "I heard a bang and the whole place started shaking! Everyone's here but you, Tyler, and Ara." Jill froze in fear as she slowly turned towards their leader.

"Tyler…? Where's Ara?" A muffled cry was heard over the blaring sirens. Looking to the power room, where an orange glow was flickering from the other side of the broken window, she dropped the walkie-talkie in shock and quickly darted towards the door where the painful screams where coming from. But before she could reach the door knob, a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

"Forget her! We've got to get out of here before the Space rangers come!" Tyler yelled over the fire alarms and sirens. Looking back at the door in uncertainty, a memory seamed to pop up and stick to her racing muddled up mind.

/~{+}~\

_She was about five or so, playing in her backyard when a distressed chirping reached her ears. Looking around she finally found the source. A tiny newly hatched blue winger chick was at the base of the tree, trying to fly back up to its mother, who was crying out just as loud. Jill concluded that it must have fallen from its nest and luckily landed on the soft grass surrounding the tree. Pulling out her pink handkerchief, she carefully scooped the chick up and wrapped it up (keeping its head uncovered so it could breath) before placing it in the breast pocket on her purple overalls. Getting a good grip on the trunk, she climbed the tree with ease; carefully making sure the chick wasn't squished along the way. She had made it halfway when two strong hands grabbed her around her small waist. Making sure the chick was fine, she looked behind her, only to see her father's angry face._

"_Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear! What have I told you about climbing trees?" He paused halfway through his lecture when he saw the tiny chick's head as she carefully turned her body to show him why she was breaking one of his rules._

"_He fell outta da twee." She lisped as she placed a hand protectively over the peeping chick. Looking at her for a bit, Buzz sighed and lifted her up to the nest. Smiling, Jill carefully placed the chick back into its home. Setting her down next to him, he couldn't help but grin as the mother bird nuzzled her baby lovingly. Patting his daughter on the head, he ruffled her hair playfully as he gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Couldn't leave a fallen comrade behind, huh? You truly are a Lightyear, sweetie." He said proudly as he held her close to him._

/~{+}~\

Snapping back into reality, Jill couldn't shake what her father said. Pushing Tyler away she darted for the door to the burning room.

"Are you crazy! You'll both burn to death!" He cried over the alarms. Opening the door, she glared at him.

"A Lightyear never leaves a comrade behind!" Turning her back to him, she hissed. "You want to leave like the sniveling little coward you are, then be my guest." She didn't dare look back at him as she ran into the Power Room and into parts unknown.


	9. Criminating Caring pt 4

_Criminating Caring pt.4_

Kift sat in the driver's seat of his hover van, watching in horror of the scene playing out in front of him. Thick black smoke was billowing out of the third floor of Trekco, the same floor that three of his teammates where last heard from. He had lost contact with Jill over ten minutes ago leaving him worrying over their current condition. Grasping the steering tightly wheel with all four of his hands, he nearly had a heart attack when Joseph tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kift? Buddy, the Violet twins already left, we're way behind schedule as is. We really got to get-"

"NO!" Kift yelled slamming a clenched fist against the dashboard, causing the boy in the backseat to flinch in terror. "Five more minutes, alright?" he coldly snapped. "Just…five more minutes." They both jumped when Tyler jumped into the passenger seat and quickly buckled up. "Tyler? Thank Mother Venus, we thought you were a goner!" Pausing a bit, he noticed that Tyler was alone. "Hey…Where's Jill and Ara, man?" He jumped a bit as Tyler glared at him. Threw a layer of soot and his eyes red from the smoke, he shot Kift the scariest look that would make Zurg run away in pure fear.

"Just. Drive." He hissed his voice dry and crackly from breathing in so much smoke. Kift and Joseph traded worried looks to one another. "NOW!" With no other choice, he started the van and drove off, a feeling of guilt flooding his very soul as he did.

=[+]=[+]=

Staying close to the ground as the fire raged around her Jill called out Ara's name, silently thanking herself for earning that fire safety badge while she was in the junior space rangers. The smoke passed above her as she felt her face burn from the raising heat. She needed to find Ara and fast before the whole room became hotter than a star cruiser engine. Finally calling out a tenth time, she was greeted by a faint whimper, almost masked by the crackling and roaring of the flames. Following it to the source, she found Arabella, trapped under a mountain of fallen rubble. She coughed out the toxic smoke as her six eyes where tear filled.

"Please…" She wheezed as she mustarded up enough strength to speak. "Please…help me." Jill didn't waste a second as she looked at the mountain of burning fallen debris on her friend. Finally she dug out an arch around the girl and with a quick yank she pulled her free without causing the wreckage to collapse on the two. Jill took a deep breath and dragged Ara out of the blazing room before the two of them succumbed to smoke inhalation. Kicking the door open she sighed out a breath of relief as she laid Ara on the ground and placed her jacket as a makeshift pillow under her head so the girl could breathe easier. Now that she got the two of them out of the fire, she knew they were both still in danger. They had to get out of the building fast before the Space Rangers showed up. A loud voice snapped her out of her stupor as she looked up from Ara's soot covered face to the once empty hallway.

"You two, freeze!" A young Space Ranger stood standing at the end of the hall, hand on his laser, ready for anything. Craters, Jill thought. Not only were they caught, but they were caught by a rookie ranger. This was such a perfect night. Raising her hands slowly, she didn't hesitate for a second.

"We're unarmed. But my friend needs medical attention a.s.a.p. She was trapped under burning debris and inhaled too much smoke, use your wrist communicator to radio medical help." Looking at her for a moment, his stern expression never once wavered; he slowly did as she had asked. Jill looked down at Ara sadly as EMPs quickly responded and tended to her. She was then roughly yanked to her feet by the young ranger and had cuffs slapped onto her small wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney-" she didn't pay attention to him as she was lead away to the star cruiser. Her hat had been removed, reveling her face to the other rangers, and hushed whispers began to circulate behind her back but she didn't respond to any of it. She just prepared herself for the world of trouble she was in for.

=[+]=[+]=

Buzz hummed as he fixed himself a victory sandwich as the game ended. Alpha beat the Elas 110 to 109, so he was in a very good mood. Taking a bite out of it, he noticed that it was well over 11 o'clock and Jill still wasn't home. Getting worried, he picked up the phone to call the Hammerholds when it rang right before he could dial.

"Lightyear residents, Buzz speaking."

"Buzz? It's Nebula" Even though the other man couldn't see him, Buzz saluted out of habit when he heard the commander's voice.

"Sir! What seems to be the problem? Another Zurg dastardly deed?"

"Well…no, not exactly. It's…"

"Star Cruiser in need of assistance?"

"No. Not that, it's…"

"Runaway Crystalic fusion tanker?"

"Uh…no. It's an eco-terrorist attack. We have two of the members, one in custody, the other one's at the hospital being treated for their injuries."

"Great sir, can you brief me about the rest when I get there in a bit? I need to check in on my daughter first." He paused a bit as the commander gave an uncomfortable cough. "Um, sir? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, Buzz? There's another reason for me calling you about all this…" Nebula said as he rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to look out of his office to Jill at a booking officer's desk.


	10. Criminating Caring pt 5

_Criminating Caring pt. 5_

The minutes seemed to click by like hours. The hushed whispers of the other rangers swirled around her as she sat handcuffed to her chair. Rubbing her hands together in a nervous manner, Jill waited next to Commander Nebula's office on a metal chair for all hell to break loose. The whole waiting game felt like she was back in school, sitting outside the principal's office as she waited for her father to arrive because she got into another fight. She had been a bit of a tomboy growing up, and would often get into a lot of schoolyard scuffles with bullies who made fun of her because of who her dad was. But now, instead of being labeled as a problem child, she was being labeled as an eco-terrorist along with being charged with trespassing, robbery, attempted murder, and arson. Sure she was guilty at maybe two of those things, but she wasn't a fire obsessed maniac killer. Gnawing on her bottom lip, she kept thinking of ways to talk her way out of this whole mess. She jumped when the door next to her swooshed open and an older man with a metal peg leg stepped out of the office.

"Alright kiddo," The well tanned man started, his bushy mustache twitching a bit as he spoke. "You wanna wait until your father gets here, or do you want your lawyer?" Shaking her head no, Jill knew what she had to do.

"I don't need either. I'll talk to you alone." Commander Arnold Nebula looked at her oddly for a bit.

"You sure about that, kiddo?" He asked. Jill was like a granddaughter to him, and even though she was in a world of trouble, she was still just a kid. Nodding her head, he shrugged as he un-cuffed her from the chair and led her to his office. Sitting down at his desk, Nebula tapped his fingers against the cool metal surface. "Alright, let's start from the beginning." Sighing Jill took a deep breath.

"I've done nothing wrong. All we did was take imprisoned animals being abused cruelly and unfairly. And under Galactic law, animals are not considered property unless proper paperwork says otherwise, in which case Trekco has no right to file property claim. We weren't there illegally, Ara's the sole heir to Trekco and she has full right to invite people to view her company, even after hours." Raising an eyebrow at her, he almost looked unconvinced.

"Okay then, you're cleared of two charges off your arrest. But unfortunately, it's the lesser two charges. So how about we just go over the biggies you still got." Jill sighed, she knew this was coming.

"We had no idea about the bomb. We're a nonviolent group."

"Really? Cause I've got a half destroyed cosmetic company, 3 injured and a girl recovering from smoke inhalation that says otherwise."

"We didn't know about the bomb. We were going to just save the animals and go. Our 'leader' was the one who brought it and set it off." Jill said, keeping her anger in check.

"And who might this 'leader' be?" Jill blushed a bit as she thought of him. His warm reddish eyes with a smoky gray ring around them were as alluring as they seem to pull you in. Perfect white teeth gleaming as his plush lips curled into a smile. Jet black hair fall gently in his face as his warm maple syrup colored skin complemented the rest of his strong tone figure. But her blushing slowly faded as his evil smile in the red light appeared in her mind, his eerie crackle was still ringing in her ears. Straightening herself up, she looked him straight in the eye.

"If I give you the leader and the evidence that the others and I weren't involved in the bombing, will you let us go?" Raising an eyebrow, Nebula thought it over.

"How do I know your little 'group' won't do this again if I do?"

"Because, with the leader gone, we'll stop. They're the only one who could calculate our so called 'attacks'. With them gone, we'll just fall apart." Watching her a little while longer, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal. But remember this lil missy. If I catch so much as a hint of TVA anywhere in the galaxy, you r little behind is going in a cell faster than you can say 'right to remain silent.' Am I clear?" Nodding in agreement, she smiled as he started his paperwork. She freed hundreds of cruelly treated animals, Stood up for herself, saved a friend from burning to death, and just escaped a first class shuttle ride to PC-7. Things were looking up for her.

"_**WHERE IS SHE?**_" Jumping a foot off her seat, Jill looked back at the door. Standing there was the last thing she ever wanted to see in the whole galaxy. Her father was gripping the doorframe, red with rage, and frowning very disapprovingly. Taking one look at him, she felt the color drain from her face. Marching over to her, he crossed his arms as his gaze turned to the Commander. "May I take my daughter home now? Or do I have to post bail for her?" Nebula shook his head.

"Nope, she talked her way outta it. All she has to do is give me the ring leader to this whole fiasco circus." Looking at the now trembling girl who was sinking down into her chair, he almost felt sorry for her. "Well?"

"T-Tyler Mclean." This got Buzz angrier.

"Oh, you better hope this 'Tyler' is a girl with a boy's name. Or you're gonna wish you were on the next shuttle to PC-7."

=[+]=[+]=

It was an awkward ride home for the Lightyears; save for Buzz's teeth grinding loudly, it was dead quiet in the car. Finally parking in the garage, he turned the car off and pointed towards the house, eyes never leaving the window shield.

"Your room. Now." He hissed darkly. Grabbing her bag, Jill did as she was told. She trembled in fear as she opened her bedroom door. She had never seen him so mad in her whole life. Gently placing her things down, she sat on her bed and waited. After 30 minutes of waiting passed, her heart sank when his loud footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Opening her door, Buzz walked in and crossed his arms, an angry glare on his face. She couldn't help but wince as this whole scenario reminded her of when she was younger and after getting into major trouble would be sent to her room where he would make her wait a bit before coming in and turn her over his knee. She shuttered at the painful memory. "Alright," She snapped into present time when he started speaking. "Let's start from the beginning. How long have you been a member of this gang?"

"It's not a gang!" she yelled. "It's a group of teens saving abused animals!" She paused as his stern glare only deepened. Chuckling nervously, she looked at him sheepishly. "Uh, we formed about 2 months ago after biology class."

"And just what did you do in this…group?" Oh boy, this wouldn't be pretty.

"Oh, uh, well…we would…enter cosmetic companies' labs…"

"You mean breaking and entering." He said sternly. Rubbing her arms she shrugged.

"Well…yeah you could call it that…if you want…" He scowled a bit. "Then we would save cruelly kept animals being held against their will."

"Stealing private property." Buzz said.

"Well…kind of yes…kind of no…" she said hiding the sliver of anger of how her father saw animals. "Then we'd put up words of discouragement to the owners of the cosmetic companies…"

"Graffiti." He hissed. Biting her tongue, she nodded.

"Then we would leave evidence of said crimes so that the authorities would see and arrest the companies' owners." Surely he couldn't object to-

"Vigilante justice." Well, craters. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down her nerves.

"That's all we did. We'd leave. None of us knew anything about the bomb. I swear." After a few seconds ticked by, Buzz finally spoke.

"So you basically broke almost every law by breaking into buildings, stole," Trying to voice a defense, she was interrupted as he continued. "Defaced private property and partake in unlawful justice. Not to mention you used a friend to lie for you, broke curfew, and what's worst, you lied to me." Looking up, Jill saw that he had a slight hurt expression on his face. Was he really hurt over her lying to him, or was he just embarrassed that his seemingly perfect little girl was now a hoodlum and would ruin his reputation? "And all of it for what, for some stupid little furballs?" Reputation. Glaring at him, she hissed.

"They're not stupid." Before he could reply, she stood up. "They're not little furballs. They're tiny creatures who can't fight for their freedom, or cry out when they're being tortured. And they don't get any help because of people like you, who think they're nothing but stupid little furballs!" She knew she was on thin ice but she didn't care, she had it with her father's ignorance on animals' rights. "Good God what did mom ever see in you!" She froze as Buzz gave her the scariest death glare she'd ever seen and raised his hand. She closed her eyes and quickly turned her head away, waiting for the slap. When it didn't come, she slowly opened one eye and looked. He was just standing there; hand in position, twitching as he held himself back. Breathing out a frustrated sigh, he relaxed.

"You're grounded for two months. No TV, no computer, no going out what so ever. We'll talk more in the morning." Turning, he left her room and shut the door behind him. Flopping on her bed, Jill screamed her frustrations out on her pillow.

/~{+}~\

"_Buzz?" Warp asked his academy buddy as he was staring out into space. The two young cadets were at the diner Cosmo's, along with another academy pal, Ty Parsec. Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Ty looked Buzz over._

"_Maybe Cosmo's chili finally fried his brain." Giving him an unimpressed glare, Warp turned his attention back at his quiet friend._

"_Come on buddy, your chili's gonna eat threw the bowl and table." After not getting a response, he looked to see what his friend was staring at. "What in the galaxy has you so-?" He paused as he saw the source of his friend's self induced coma. Sitting at the diner's counter was a genuine beauty. Silky reddish brown hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail as ivory colored skin seemed to glow heavenly. She was kinda scrawny for his taste, but she already had his pal under her spell. Smirking at Ty, he motioned to the young lady that had bewitched their friend. The two smirked evilly at each other as they whispered out a plan._

"_Hey Buzz, old buddy, if you don't want me to go over to her and introduce you, move a muscle." Ty said. Waiting a minute for a response he got up. "Okie dokie, if you insist." Warp prided the clamped spoon in Buzz's hand, finally snapping him out of his trance._

"_Huh? Whu-what's the matter?" He asked dazedly. He was almost smothered by a napkin Warp shoved in his face. "Hey! Warp! What are you-?" _

"_We've got to clean you up there before your future wife walks over here." The light blue man said pushing the chili bowl away. "Don't want her to think you're a gassy slob." Pushing his friend's hand away, Buzz glared at him._

"_Warp, what are you talking about?" Looking across the table, he panicked when he saw that Ty was missing from his seat. And with a quick turn of his head, he saw that he was next to the girl he was ogling over. Grabbing Warp by the helm of his suit, he pulled him close. "What are you two doing?" Smiling innocently, Warp raised his hands in defense._

"_Why Buzz, whatever do you mean? Me and Ty are merely trying to introduce you to a young lady that you are clearly interested in. Oh, look, here she comes now." He said openly, causing Buzz to let go of him and stare at the girl walking over. "I'll leave you two alone." Warp said sliding out of the booth, taking the five alarm chili with him. Buzz gulped as the young woman walked up to him._

"_Your friend said that you wanted to talk?" Her voice was a smidge monotone, but was very sweet. Looking behind her at the diner's counter, he growled as both of his friends gave him the thumbs up. Turning his attention back to her, he smiled nervously as he stood up._

"_Buzz Lightmeet nice to year you…I mean…Buzz Lightyear nice to uh meet you." He stammered a bit embarrassingly correcting himself. She tilted her head to the side, but shook his hand._

"_Ozma Furbana." She plainly said. Sitting down, Buzz noticed that she had an intern badge clipped on her hip._

"_So, you're an intern at Star Command? Whu-what department are you from?"_

"_Animal research and Wildlife preservation." Smiling, Buzz nodded._

"_Oh, ye-yeah! Animals, they're cute and fluffy…except the ones without fur…those are cute and smoothy… " He yammered causing her to look at him as if his head exploded and Zurg ticks were crawling out. Warp and Ty slapped their heads in allusion. _

"_Uh, yeah…some-some are." Seeing that he was losing her, he quickly changed the subject._

"_Su-so! Ozma! That's a pretty name." She studied his face a bit before the edges of her mouth formed a somewhat smile._

"_Really?" Nodding his head, she brushed a bit of her hair out of her face. "Well…thanks. I never really cared for it much…"_

"_Well I like it. It's pretty and unique…" Pausing a moment he gulped before continuing. "Like you." She looked at him shellshock. Smooth Lightyear, real smooth. Looking down at the table uncomfortably, she got up and grabbed her bag._

"_I-I gotta get going. Pleasure meeting you." She turned and dashed out of the diner, leaving him behind, completely confuse and a tad heartbroken. Sighing, he placed his head on the table. Warp and Ty slowly walked over to their fallen friend._

"_Hey bud." Warp said patting his friend on the back. "It's not that bad. She's not good enough for you."_

"_Yeah, and it could be worst." Ty mentioned._

"_How?" Buzz mumbled._

"_Me and Ty could have eaten all of your chili." Warp said. "Which we did…sorry." He placed the empty bowl on the table. Buzz moaned in depression as he sat there broken hearted and empty stomach._

/~{+}~\

Buzz couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He wasn't the smoothest operator back in the day, plus it didn't help that his friends kept shoving him at her. But he finally got the hand of it after a few hits and misses. Gently placing their wedding photo back down on the dresser, he snapped back to the present when a soft knocking was heard.

"Yes?" He froze as Jill slowly opened the door. Despite his anger over her recent actions, it slowly melted away when he saw how red and swollen her face was. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Her eyes were red and blood shot, and he saw that her cheeks were damp, almost as if she was crying. "Jillian, what's-?" He was cut off as Jill lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face into the soft material of his pajama top. Buzz had to steady himself in order not to fall over from the sudden hug attack.

"He said he understood." Jill whispered, trying to keep tears back. Buzz blinked as he looked down at her.

"Who said he understood?" Biting her lip, she swallowed in hope to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Tyler." He glared at this. Even though he never met this Tyler, he hated the little punk for getting his baby girl into trouble. "Mom was his hero. He knew that I wanted to be an environmentalist, he told me about his group. He said I was important. He said I was special…he…he said I would be like mom." She bit harder on her quivering lip, hoping to keep the tears back, but it was failing. Finally she gave up and started to sob. "But he just used me to get what he wanted." She warbled. Buzz looked at her for a moment, and then sat down on his bed with her. Stroking her hair, he held her close to him. "Why does this hurt so much?" She sniveled.

"Because, you've had your heartbroken." He said, rubbing her back. "You liked this boy, right?" She slowly nodded her head. "And when you found out his true intentions, it hurt you right?" She nodded again. "That's why it hurts so much. He took advantage of the crush you had on him and used it to hurt you. And I wish I could make it all better, but I can't. All I can do is give you a hug and assure you that it happens to everyone. Some more than others, but your heart will heal and you'll fall in love all over again, hopefully this time to someone who'll love you back." Nuzzling into his warm arms, Jill hiccupped a bit.

"Dad?" He looked at her. "Before? I'm sorry about what I said." He smiled warmly.

"It's okay Sweetie, I'm sorry too." Before falling asleep she smiled at him.

"Dad? I think I can see what mom saw in you."

"Oh?"

"You maybe thick headed, but you've got a kind heart." Slowly closing her eyes, Buzz carefully scooped her up and carried her back to her room. Quietly thinking, this Tyler kid better hope they would never cross paths, because no grabby little pyromaniac would use his daughter and get away with it.


	11. First Day To The Rest Of Disaster pt 1

_First Day To The Rest Of Disaster pt.1_

_Where did the time go? One second she's in her crib, crying to be changed, the next, she's crying because she fell off her_ _tricycle. One minute she's begging for a pony ride, the next she's begging for the car keys. One hour she's on her way to her first day of school, the next she's graduating college, top of her class and field. He didn't dare blink or turn around in fear of her leaving for good._

Straggling up the front steps of the house, Jill dug threw her purse looking for her keys. Nearly toppling into the shrubs as she open the door, she quietly shut it behind her after squeezing threw the small gap she had made. Finally freeing her throbbing feet from the torture chamber of high heels she had on, whining a bit on how good the cool tiles felt. Wiggling her sore toes in the plush carpeting of the living room, she tiptoed towards the couch when the lights clicked on, burning her already sensitive eyes.

"Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear!" Buzz snapped as he tapped his foot angrily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She had to stiffen a giggle as she looked at him. Buzz Lightyear, pride of Star Command, stood in front of her in a yellow bathrobe, pink bunny slippers, teal rubber duckie pajama bottoms, and a white tee shirt. Judging by his daughter's behavior, wobbly stance, late night outing, and messy appearance, there was only one explanation. "Young Lady, are you drunk?" He asked in a disappointed tone. Glaring at him, she huffed in annoyance.

"No! Well…close to it." She said pulling out the silver hair pin that was digging at her scalp, causing her thick brunette hair to fall messily around her face. Buzz looked at her in disgust. "What?"

"You drove home drunk?" She covered her throbbing ears as he yelled.

"Ow! No I didn't!" She hissed. "I'm just sleep deprived." Rubbing her drowsy eyes, she glared at him. "Why are you still up? I told you I was going to stay at Petra's graduation party to help clean up." Buzz glared at her.

"I didn't know how late you were going to stay out. It's close to midnight!" Chuckling, Jill picked up her purse along with her pain inflicting shoes.

"Sorry, forgot that I had school tomorrow. Oh wait! That's right!" she sarcastically said as she walked towards the stairs. Grabbing her shoulder, Buzz spun her around so she would be facing him. "What?"

"Young Lady, this is serious! You've been staying out like this for four nights in a row!" Giving a tired sigh, Jill rubbed the back of her neck.

"Dad, relax. I'm just spending time with my friends before they head out for their jobs. This will probably be the last time I'll get to hang out with them." Kissing him on the cheek, she climbed the stairs to her room. "Night Daddy, see you in the morning."

"This conversation is not over, young lady!" Buzz yelled after her. He got a wave of her hand as a response as she didn't look back.

"We'll continue this in the morning, when my brain cells are fully recharged, and working properly." Reaching the top of the stairs, she opened her bedroom door and flopped on her bed. Oh Sweet Venus, her down comforter felt amazing. Thankfully Petra's party was the last one of their class. Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed her favorite childhood stuffed animal. Looking over the well loved toy, she smiled warmly as memories flooded her. It had once been a cute soft Jo-ad bunny, but years with a rambunctious little tomboy left it with a missing eye, 2/3rds a left ear, chewed on paws and clumped purple fur. She couldn't remember when or where she had gotten it, but she had it as long as she could remember. Whenever she was sad and lonely, it was there. Whenever she was sick and miserable, it was there. Whenever she angry, it's soft kind marble eyes soothed her fiery temper. Smiling weakly, she cradled the toy within her arms as she drifted off to sleep.

/~{+}~\

"_Buzz?" He moaned a bit as a soft voice awoke him from a deep sleep. Opening his eyes, he winced as the burning red numbers glowing from his alarm clock stung his blurry vision. Adjusting to his surroundings, he saw that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Turning over to face his wife, he was greeted by her angelic smile._

"_Yes Ozma?" He asked groggily. Smiling warmly at him, she placed a hand on her swollen belly._

"_It's time." He looked at her blankly before yawning and turning back over to face the wall._

"_That's nice, Sweetie. 'Night." After a second passed by, he sat upright and stared at her. "It's time?" She sighed and nodded, her coy smile never once changed._

"_Wow, nothing gets by you. Eh, Lightyear?" She slowly sat up as Buzz quickly got changed and ran downstairs with the suitcase in hand, screaming not to panic. Getting dressed, she paused as she looked back at her nightstand. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a small stuffed animal. It had been a baby shower gift from her sister, though she still didn't see what the big deal was. Growing up, she didn't care for toys like most children; she'd rather have a book on animals or explore the wilderness. But looking at the plush Jo-ad bunny in her hand, its gentle eyes seemed to melt her heart. She was jolted back to reality when Buzz's panicked filled screams echoed throughout the house. Placing the toy in her bag she headed down the stairs. Smiling she rubbed her belly. "Well, maybe you'll want a companion while you're reading or exploring the wilderness."_


	12. First Day To The Rest Of Disaster pt 2

_First Day To The Rest Of Disaster pt.2_

It was a busy day at Star Command's research department. The new candidates for the open positions where waiting for leading scientist, Dr. Cosmos, to make her announcement on who'd get what job. Threw the crowd of yammering newly graduates, one girl seemed to stand out. Unlike the others, who were panicking and/or excited, she was calmly sitting off to the side reading a book on Karn wildlife. Of course she was questioned numerous times by different people on why she was so relax during such a hectic time. Her reply was a calm smile as she would close her book and looked them straight in the eye before saying

"Because, a calm demeanor is a better first impression then acting like a chicken with its head chopped off."

=[+]=[+]=

Dr. Gabrielle Cosmos chewed on the end of her pen as she looked through the applications before her. Giving a stressful sigh, she got up and walked over to the viewing window of her office to look down on the scene below her. The numerous grads giggled and chattered among themselves, unknowingly being watched by one of the most respected scientist ever. Dr. Cosmos sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Too many had applied and there were just not enough job openings in her department. Tapping her chin with her eye glasses, a thought popped in her mind. Half of these kids were trying to get in because they thought this would be an easy job where they could slack off and look into a microscope at some animal dandruff. Giving a brazen smile, she decided to thin the herd by showing them what they're signing up for.

=[+]=[+]=

"You have GOT to be kidding me." One boy said as a group of kids came staggering out of the training deck. It had only been 2 hours since Dr. Cosmos's announcement that for the final test that would help make up her mind would be held in the battle simulation lab located at Star Command's training deck. 5 groups of 10 had already gone in and out of them, 38 had come out. Now it was the final group's turn to go in. But before they were called in, they had asked the previous group what had happened. "It was terrible!" the boy who gave the earlier statement continued on what he had seen. "It stated out just as a collecting specimen simulation, and then suddenly it became a fight for survival! You know what? Forget this; I'm signing up for speed trap duty." Walking away from the others, he left a trail of blue paint foot steps behind him. The last group gave each other uncertain looks as a loud chime echoed from the speaker.

"Group 6, please report to the lab's entrance." Walking down to the entrance doors, they entered a small room that had 10 backpacks on the floor and a sheet of instructions on the wall. Each member took a backpack and waited for the test to begin. A loud ring startled the group as the room's walls collapse into the floor and a jungle scene surrounded them. "Please collect 10 samples, 5 flora and 5 fauna, while trying not to disturb or harm the wildlife. You may now begin."

"Easy as pie." One boy smirked as he walked ahead of the others. Suddenly a large Trician mosquito buzzed in front of him. "GAH!" Before anyone could stop him, he smashed it between his hands. A loud pop was heard as red paint splattered over him.

"One member down, nine remain." The speaker rang out as the boy was sucked down a hole that appeared below him. "Please remember the rules from the previous announcement. You may now continue." The remaining nine knew this would not be an easy task.

=[+]=[+]=

"Gabby, may I ask you something?" The yellowish green woman turned to the Commander. "What in Saturn's rings is wrong with you?" brushing a purple lock of hair out of her face, she continued to watch the remaining contestants try to fulfill their task.

"Nothing Arnold. I'm merely trying to get compliant workers. Besides, I'd think you would be happy that you've got more cadets for the academy." Another buzz was heard as a student was being carried up to a hole in the ceiling by living vines. "And so eight remain." She said crossing another name off her clipboard. A loud buzz was heard as a long scream followed soon after. "Make that seven."

=[+]=[+]=

Below the observation room, 2 students were close together as they continued on. While one was worryingly looking everything over, the other remained calm as she collected her 5th flora sample.

"How are you not freaking out?" the other girl squeaked as her companion stood up. Looking her in the eye, she calmly replied.

"Because this is all just simulated. It's fake. Believe me, if this was real, you'd be dead by now." She said in a sweet tone.

=[+]=[+]=

"Four down." Dr. Cosmos clucked her tongue as she crossed off the recent competitors names off her clipboard. Placing her pen behind her ear, she watched as two girls continued on when she noticed one in particular. "Arnold?" Commander Nebula looked over to the doctor. "Who is that?" She pointed to the girl with a calm demeanor carefully walking about. Smiling under his bushy mustache, he looked at her.

"That's Lightyear's kid." Looking at the man in bewilderment, she looked back the young woman.

"That's Ozma's daughter?" Gabriella whispered as she continued to watch the girl.

=[+]=[+]=

Getting a sample from a slime spitting gutter, Jill had her 4th fauna sample. She only had one more to go before she could finish the test. She was jolted from her train of thought when a loud scream came from behind her. Quickly running back, Jill saw that the girl who had followed her before was pinned by a mace tailed bog hog. Super. She thought. She could just leave her and continue on, it was just a simulated test. She was about to leave when a deafening crash alerted her back to the scene. The Bog Hog had taken a chunk out of the wall, causing it to glitch back and forth from simulated to normal. Sweet Mother of Venus.

=[+]=[+]=

"Great Jupiter's moons woman!" Commander Nebula yelled at Dr. Cosmos. "Turn that confounded hunk of junk off" Gabby glared at him as she fiddled with the controls.

"I can't, Arnie! Something's jamming the control signals! It's stuck on beast mode!" She screamed back. Arnold looked down on the trapped girl. At least it wouldn't get any worst. A moment passed as a bright light blinded the two. Recovering his senses, he looked down on the scene and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the last thing he needed or wanted.

=[+]=[+]=

The Bog Hog lifted its tail again and drew it back, preparing for another attack. The poor girl closed her eyes as she prepared for the hit. Giving a loud growl, the beast lashed its tail down with a sickening bone crushing sound. The only problem was the girl didn't feel a thing. Opening one eye, she was shocked to see that Jill had shielded her with her own body. The large flail ball tip of the beast's tail was imbedded in her back. The robotic creature screamed as it ripped its stuck tail out of the girl's back causing Jill to scream in pain. Falling to her side, she felt the blood gush from her back as the ripped flesh dangled painfully off. Breathing heavily, she tried desperately to stay conscience as she looked to the girl she had saved. Said girl stood off to the side, staring in horror at the scene before her. Mustering enough strength she had left, Jill reached a hand out to her.

"Please…help me." The girl just stood there like a statue before slowly grabbing her bag, and Jill's specimen samples, and ran away. Leaving the girl to lay helplessly on the ground bleeding and with a malfunctioning robot ready to crush her to death, Jill felt her body slowly go cold. No good deed goes unpunished. She thought as her mind started to go dark. Just before the Bog Hog could get a second whack in, it froze perfectly still. The jungle scene changed back into the training deck as s red alarm echoed throughout the room.

"RANGER DOWN! RANGER DOWN! MEDICAL TEAM REPORT TO THE TRAINING LAB-" Jill blacked out before she could hear the rest of it.


	13. First Day To The Rest Of Disaster pt 3

_First Day To The Rest Of Disaster pt.3_

_The warm sun streamed down onto the field. The air was filled with the sweet scent of lilacs and lilies filled as a gentle breeze blew over the two. Laying her head in the elder one's lap, she slept soundlessly as a soft hand caressed her hair._

~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~

"We're losing her!" A cat like man in scrubs yelled as he cut what was left of the girl's tee shirt away as a nurse prepared the defibrillators.

"Clear!" A six armed nurse yelled as he applied the paddles on her chest. A loud beep was heard as her body reacted to the electricity. The cardiac monitor still showed a long line as a beep was heard.

"No response!" The cat like nurse yelled.

"Increase to 1450!" The nurse said as they set the defibrillator up more. "Clear!" The electricity surged through the girl's body again.

~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~

**The warmth of the sun was slowly replaced by an icy chill as cloud rolled in. The sweet flowers were replaced with the bitter smell of suffocating smoke. Even the once soft hand was now cold and rough. Snapping awake, she panicked as a hooded demon sat before her. She desperately tried to run off when it bony hand grabbed her ankle. She tried to pull herself free when its other hand slammed into her back. She let out a mute scream as she felt its hand raked down the sensitive skin.**

~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~

"We've got a pulse!" A female nurse cried as the cardiac monitor finally began to beep in response.

"Turn her over!" Gently turning the girl over, the surgical team finally got to work on closing the open wounds on her back. Outside in the waiting room, two men came busting in. One was Warp Darkmatter, partner to the girl in operation's father, Buzz Lightyear. Running up to Commander Nebula, Buzz began asking questions a mile a minute.

"What happened? How is she? Will she be alright? How did this happen? HOW IS SHE?" Nebula grabbed Buzz's shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

"She's in surgery. But since I'm not family, they haven't told me much more than that." Buzz began to shake in anger.

"How did this happen? Why was there a real Hodge wodge in the simulated test?"

"Mace Tailed Bog Hog." A woman's voice said sternly. Stepping close to the men, she adjusted her glasses. "And it wasn't real, it was a simulated robot. The spikes on its tail were supposed to retract and cover the victim with paint. But somehow it malfunctioned and acted like the real thing." Buzz squinted at the woman before he remembered where he had seen her before.

"Gabby?" He asked. "Gabby Cosmos?" Not once did her face changed from its hateful scowl.

"Hello, Buzz." She spat coldly. Buzz glared and marched over to her.

"Why are you here? This is your entire fault!" He yelled. "My daughter, my only child, nearly got impaled by your malfunctioning hunk of junk!"

"That is not my fault! The robot was working properly before the test! Its signals were jammed by an outside source!" She yelled. "And about your daughter, why didn't you tell me that she survived? For 20 years I've been mourning over my friend and her child only to discover that she's alive and well, and at a test to hire someone to fill Ozma's position no less!" Buzz glared at her and was about to respond, when a doctor walked out of the operating room.

"Are you Jillian Lightyear's parent/guardian?" Buzz grabbed the man and began questioning him.

"Yes, yes, how is she? Is she alright? Can I see her? Am I too late? HOW IS SHE?" Gently releasing himself from the frantic father's grip, he looked him in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you. We lost her a couple of times, but we've got her stable. She isn't able to talk at the moment because we have her heavily sedated. But you're welcome to stay with her in her room." A young nurse had Buzz follow her to his daughter's room. Gabby walked up to the doctor and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Did you recover what I asked for?" Nodding a bit he handed a small jar to her, in which she quickly placed in her jacket's pocket.

=[+]=[+]=

Buzz hated hospital rooms. The cold chairs, the bland white painted walls, the sickly smell of disinfectant. But most of all were the memories they held for him. He jolted when Jill moved a bit. Opening her eyes she took a sharp breath as the burning pain struck her back. Buzz quickly rushed to her side and held her hand before patting it.

"It's alright sweetie, Daddy's here. Everything's going to be okay." She looked at him weakly before moaning something. "What was that, honey?" She groaned this time. "What would you like?" She glared at him.

"I said I want you to stop leaning on my morphine drip!" She hissed as he noticed that he was leaning on the tube that pumped the painkiller into the injured girl. Quickly sitting upright, he chuckled a bit as the backup medicine entered her bloodstream. Taking a deep relaxed breath, Jill felt the pain in her back numb away slowly as Buzz seemed lost in thought as he gazed upon her bandaged torso.

/~{+}~\

_The room seemed cold and dark as he gazed upon her still form. The white sheet that was placed over her almost felt like a magic act. It would be yanked away and she would be alive and well and all of this would be a bad dream. But there was no final act or grand finally. All that remained was her cold hand in his and a broken heart in his chest._

/~{+}~\

"Dad?" He returned to the present when Jill poked his arm.

"Huh? Oh, sorry sweetie. What was that?" He asked as he patted her arm.

"I said, when can I get back to training?" Buzz blinked in confusion and bewilderment. Was she serious?

"Uh, Sweetie, you lost 10% of blood and flesh from your back." He replied softly.

"Yeah, I know. So when can I leave." She asked.

"Honey, you were impaled by a spiked ball that almost severed your spine that would have left you in a wheelchair." He said, a little sternly this time.

"Yeah. So when can I go home?" She asked.

"Cupcake, you flat lined twice on the operating table"

"So when can I go home?"

"Angel, YOU ALOMOST DIED!" He yelled. "Why are you acting like this is not a big deal?" She looked at him blankly for a bit before answering.

"Because, you've gone through a lot worst." Buzz was blindsided as he realized that he had told her about missions that left him bumped and bruised. But he had never been this banged up. Sighing deeply he was about to speak when a gentle tap alerted the two towards the doorway. Dr. Gabriella Cosmos stood before them, both her hands in her pockets. "Dr. Cosmos!" Jill held back the giddiness in her voice. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" Adjusting her glasses, Gabby walked up to the younger female.

"It appears to me that the last member of your group, Miss Smithson has won the final position in my lab." Jill looked a bit depressed by this.

"Oh, really?" She said. Only because she stole my samples, she thought bitterly.

"However." Dr. Cosmos continued. "Miss Smithson acquired her samples by ways of cheating. You were in fact the first one to collect all ten of their samples. So you'll be the one who'll get the job." Smiling broadly, it quickly faded from Jill's face as she looked down at her hands. "Is there a problem?"

"I only collected 9 samples. 5 flora 4 fauna, I don't deserve the job." Giving a coy smile, Gabby reached into her coat pocket.

"No, you collected all 10. Even though you went to an extreme to get the last one." Pulling out a small glass jar, she gave it a gentle shake as the spike inside jangled about. Jill stared in amazement as the spike was laid in her hand. "Now, do you still recline my offer?" Grinning like a little girl getting a pony, Jill nodded her head wildly. Before she could say a thing, Buzz stood up from his seat and snatched the jar from his daughter's hand before thrusting it back to Gabby.

"My daughter was nearly killed in your little test, and you have the NERVE to come in here and offer her the job that nearly ended her life?"

"_**Dad**_…" She hissed darkly as her face blushed. Dr. Cosmos glared at Buzz as she placed the jar back into her pocket.

"I do believe the decision is hers to make, is it not?" Gabby asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yes it is and she doesn't want it, right Jillian?" He asked

"Actually dad" She started.

"See? Doesn't want it, now please leave us alone." He said sternly crossing his arms.

"Now really Buzz, are you really going to control her life choices for her even though she's an adult now?" Gabby snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I am NOT controlling anything of hers! Right Jillian?" He was greeted with her angry face when he turned his head. "See?"

"ENOUGH!" the two adults jumped as the young woman screamed from her position on the hospital bed. "I'm 20 years old; I can make my own decisions!" Taking a breath, she looked at her father. "Dad, I know you're scared of losing me, but I'm old enough to take care of myself now." Turning to Dr. Cosmos she smiled. "I'd be delighted to work with you, Dr. Cosmos." Smiling, Gabby crossed her arms.

"Wonderful, but I must insist that you allow yourself to heal fully from your injuries first. Understood?" She smiled as Jill nodded. "Very good. See you soon my dear." Walking out, she felt herself go into a zombie like trance as she turned her head and saw Buzz hug Jill tenderly. She remembered Ozma first telling her about some sweet sensitive guy calling her pretty, only to have her call the same man an ignorant rocket jockey after their first breakup. Clucking her tongue at the memory Ozma didn't just lose her heart to this man, but her life as well.


	14. It Begins pt 1

_It Begins pt.1_

_Life went on for her as normal. Granted she had to heal, recover, and rehabilitate from the attack that left a nasty scar on her entire back, but that aside she had moved on since the incident. Too bad her father hadn't. His hovering and constant doting over her increased as she finally started work. Calling in to check on her every 5 minutes, making sure she was feeling alright and if she had taken her medication were constant daily annoyances to her. She was fed up with his over protectiveness, wishing he would just leave her alone. But as the saying goes, she should have been careful on what she wished for._

"Where are the bloody reports on the Karnian Slime Gutter's reproduction rates?" Dr. Cosmos yelled as she looked threw her desk drawers. A hand holding the folder popped into her line of vision. Looking up, she smiled at the young woman before her. "Thank you, Ms. Lightyear." She replied as she snatched the folder from the girl's hand. Reading the findings, she grabbed the younger woman's shoulder as she turned to leave. "Hold on a tick Ms. Lightyear." Gabby said, eyes never leaving the folder. Jill looked at the older woman questioningly.

"Something wrong, Dr. Cosmos?" Gabriella pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

"Sit." And like an obedient dog, Jill sat in the plush office chair as the doctor sashayed to hers. Pressing her fingertips together, she peered at the girl with her mood ring like eyes. "Jillian, how are you doing?" Jill blinked a bit in surprise. "And I want an honest answer. None of that malarkey you've been feeding to your father and the doctors." She said sternly, pointing a scaled finger at her. For a few minutes, Jill just sat there dumbstruck at her mentor's request. Looking down at her hands, she remained quiet for a bit longer before answering.

"I've been uneasy since I return from the hospital. I'm still having nightmares from when I was on the operating table." Lowering her glasses, Gabby watched the girl for a bit as she waited for the rest.

"What kind of nightmares?" Taking a deep breath, Jill prepared herself to reply.

"It starts out I'm in a field." She started. "It's warm and relaxing. There's the smell of flowers and a gentle breeze sweeps over us."

"Us?" Gabby asked.

"Another woman and myself." Jill responded. "I've never seen her face but I have my head in her lap as she caresses my hair while I sleep." Gabby hummed as she tapped her cheek. None of this seemed to be nightmare material. "Then it changes." The doctor perked up. "Suddenly it's dark and cold. The flower scent is replaced with smoke and the lap is hard and cold. The woman's gone and a hooded skeleton is there. I try to escape but it grabs me and digs its hand into my back." Gabby nodded as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"I see. Well then, it seems to me that this dream is your response to your near death experience. Perhaps you should get it looked into for deeper meaning." A light knock alerted the two to the door. A young sky blue male with reptile characteristics was in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a call for Ms. Lightyear" Jill turned her head to him.

"Again? Unless it's somebody other than my father, I'm not answering it." The poor boy looked torn over what to do.

"But, he's insisting on speaking with you." Groaning in embarrassment, Jill placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply. Dr. Cosmos took a sip of her coffee as she picked up the Karnian Slime Gutter report.

"Go ahead Jillian, we're done here." She said warmly. Getting up, Jill walked down the hall to her desk. Sitting down, she picked up the video com's phone. The image of her father popped up on the screen. Here we go.

"Hey Jelly Bean!" His cheery voice rang in her ear; she had learned the hard way to always use the phone attachment on her computer when her father called. She still got post-it notes with 'Jilly Bear' scribbled on them.

"Hey Dad." She said annoyance in her voice. "I'm fine, I'm feeling fine, everything around me is fine, so bye."

"Hold on young lady." She groaned as she returned the phone to her ear. "I'm calling to tell you I may be coming home a little late tonight." She perked up at this. "But that doesn't mean you can have a party or stay out all night, alright?" Blowing a lock of hair out of her face, she smiled.

"Yeah, cause I'm little miss party girl." Buzz smiled back. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"I love you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too, dad."

"Also take your medicine." And with that, the screen went blank. Sighing in annoyance, Jill grabbed her medication bottle next to her. He was so obnoxious.

=[+]=[+]=

Buzz smiled as he pressed the end button on his communicator.

"Come on Lightyear!" Warp called out. "Those LGMs aren't going to find themselves!" Helping his partner unload the Ranger Rover, Buzz started his mission log.

=[+]=[+]=

Saving her files to her flash drive, Jill shut her computer off for the night. Stretching her tired back out, she grabbed and headed towards the exit.

"Ms. Lightyear?" She groaned in frustration at the messenger. She was finally going to go home and have the night to herself. What in the world did that man want now? Turning around she saw the messenger boy rubbing the back of his neck as he pointed towards the hall. "They want to talk to you." She looked confused as she walked towards the hallway. She froze when she saw Commander Nebula and her father waiting for her. The first thing she noticed was that her father looked like he went to the sun and back.

"Dad? Sweet Venus, what happened? Are you alright?" The second thing she noticed was the somber looks they had. "Dad, what happened?" She asked quietly. The words seemed jumbled as her bag fell to the floor. Staring in pure shock, she was forced into a bear hug by her father. It was then she felt her body go limp as her tears ran freely.


	15. It Begins pt 2

_**It Begins pt.2**_

"Space Ranger Warp Darkmatter sacrificed himself for the success of his mission, and the safety of his fellows. I…miss him very much." Jill just stood by and listened as her father gave the eulogy at her adopted uncle's memorial. She drifted away from the speech to memories of him. He had always been there to help raise her. He would babysit her when Buzz had to go to parent teacher conferences or what have you, he would tell her amazing stories of her father and him saving the world that Buzz never told because of the violence in it, and he didn't mind watching the animal universe channel with her. All these memories of him passed through her mind. But one seemed to stick out above the rest.

/~{+}~\

It was a warm and sunny day. She was in her impenetrable super fort recovering from the recent attack from the evil overlord. Or to put it simply, she was up in her tree fort sulking after getting spanked by her father.

"Ahoy up there!" She looked down at the voice below. His dark navy blue hair shone in the sun's rays as his robin egg blue skin gave off a healthy glow. He was sporting a playful smile as he looked at her and saluted. "Private Warp Darkmatter; requesting entry into the impenetrable super fort, Ma'am!" Smiling half heartedly, she nodded. Climbing up to the wooden platform, he sat down next to her. "So…wanna talk?" Swinging her legs off to the side, she didn't look up.

"Daddy spanked me." Warp frowned at this.

"Really? Well, I'm sure he had a good reason to." She donned a frown.

"No." She said blankly. "He didn't." He raised an eyebrow at her as he patted her on the head.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Huffing angrily, she crossed her arms. Warp couldn't help but smile at the sight of the seven year old pouting.

"Glorm Pixwalski took Dr. Hops-A-Long and buried him in the sandbox!" She stated as she held out her favorite toy, a ratty old stuff Jo-ad bunny, which was now filthy and gave off a cloud of dirt when moved.

"Really? That wasn't very nice of him." Jill held her toy close to her as she scowled. "Then what happened?"

"Then I un-dug Dr. Hops-A-Long and pushed Glorm into the dirt. Then I pushed his head in the dirt to show him what it was like. Then I said, 'how do you like it, Glorm?'" Warp had to refrain from laughing at the mental image of the little girl beating up some oversized boy. "Then Mrs. Lai-Tunn yanked me off him and yelled at me." Her angry frown turned into a sad one as she held her plush closer to her. "Then I got sent to the principal's office, then he yelled at me. Then Daddy came and apologized for everything. Then we got home and he sent me to my room. Then he spanked me." She held back tears as she hugged her toy tightly. "He didn't even listen to my side of the story." Warp watched her a bit, and then placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she was greeted by his kind gaze.

"It's been kinda rough on your old man lately. Work's got him stressed and a painful day is coming up." He used his thumb to gently brush her tears away. She tilted her head a bit when he was done.

"Painful day?" He nodded as he patted her back.

"It'll be your parents' wedding anniversary in a few days. It always brings back painful and bad memories for him." Cupping her chin, he gently lifted her head to look him in the eye. "You're all he has left of your mom. He's only hard on you because he wants you to grow up right. So cut him some slack when he messes up. He's doing the best he can all by himself. Alright?" Thinking it all over, she nodded.

"Okie dokie Uncle Warp. I will." She smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Attagirl. Now how's bout we go and explain everything to your dad?" She grinned as he hopped down and held his arms out for her to jump into. Hopping down, she was placed on the ground next to Warp before she grabbed his hand and walked towards the house where her father was waiting.

/~{+}~\

The eulogy was over as she returned to the present. She withheld tears as her father walked up and hugged her close to him. She had to be strong; she had to live on for her adopted uncle who would want her to. Warp Darkmatter was like a second father to her, he was the one that got her to see that her father just wanted to keep her safe, he was the one who convinced her to join the Animal research and Wildlife preservation labs and he was the one who she looked up to the most. She buried her face into her father's shoulder as she sobbed her grief away.


	16. It Begins pt 3

_**It Begins pt.3**_

The months pasted by almost like mere seconds, but life slowly resumed. Buzz returned to crime fighting and Jill went back to work at the labs. Finally it had been a year since Jill started to work for Dr. Cosmos and new students were entering the labs.

"FREASH MEAT, COMING THREW!" One colleague yelled as the hoard of new faces streamed in. Jill sighed as she took the recent reports to the LGMs in the control room. As she walked down the halls, she noticed there were a lot of recent academy graduates in Star Command. While she was preoccupied with the new personals, she bumped into a large green ball that sent her back. Rubbing her head, a nervous voice rang in her ears.

"Oh geeze! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Looking up, she saw the ball was actually a young male Jo-adian. She saw that his name was Booster from the tag on his janitorial suit. She took his extended hand he offered to her.

"I'm alright. Sorry for bumping into you like that." She said brushing herself off before gathering the scattered papers she dropped. "I should have been looking where I was going." Grabbing the last sheet, Jill smiled at Booster sweetly. He returned it with an awkward smile as he clutched his floor waxer tightly. "See you around." Walking down the hall she noticed that one of the sheets needed a testing lab LGM's signature. Giving a tired moan she entered the testing lab and looked for a free LGM to sign the expense report. And to make matters worse, they were all busy with some hidden project. "Look guys I just need one of you to sign this and I'll be on my way." She desperately pleaded at the scurrying little aliens.

"No Tiiiiime." One said.

"Very buuusy." Another added. Sighing she grabbed one with a pen and a clipboard then lifted his up to eye level.

"Sign here." She said blankly holding the report up. The little green man complied. "Thank you." She said sweetly before gently placing him down. Turning back to the door, she took one last look behind her to the scurrying LGMs. Whatever they were working on, it had to be big.

=[+]=[+]=

"See you later, guys." Jill said giving the control room LGMs a wave before heading back to the ARWP labs. She was finally caught up on her paper work and only had a few things left to do to be cleared for field work. She was walking by the launch bay when she literally ran into her father. "Oh, hey dad." She said. Smiling, he ruffled her hair.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Jill quickly slapped Buzz's hand away before making sure no one saw that and gave him a glare.

"_**Dad**_! We talked about this! _No_ PDA at work!" She snapped as she fixed her hair.

"Sorry sweetie. Hey! Wanna come with me to the Science Bay? The LGMs have something they want to show me." He said in his excited tone he always used to get her to spend time with him. Raising an eyebrow at him, she kept the unimpressed look on her face.

"No Dad, I've got to get back to the ARWP labs." Buzz looked sad at this.

"Aw, come on Honey. It'll be fun. I promise."

"Dad, I have a job now." She said walking away. "I can't just skip out on work whenever I-"

"Yes That's right. Jillian Lightyear will be taking a half day today. Lightyear out." Buzz said in his communicator. She glared at his smiling face, and then giving a frustrated sigh she followed him.

'Well' she thought as she walked with him. 'Least he's cheered up some.' Finally reaching the Science Bay, the once busy LGMs, now stood proudly before the Lightyears.

"What's up fellas?" Buzz asked the personal before him.

"We have solved your partner problem." One said happily. Buzz gave an annoyed sigh.

"Not you guys too-Look, I can't have a partner problem, because I don't have a partner." He said sternly as he crossed his arms and turned his back to them.

"But XR is perfect for you." One LGM said sadly as they all hung their heads. This got Buzz's attention.

"XR? Who's XR?" as the lights dimmed as the LGMs gave a small succeeding yes, Jill saw this as an chance to escape and slipped away from the group and exited into the hallway. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she quickly made her way back to the ARWP labs. But before she had a chance to punch her pin number in, Commander Nebula grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side.

"Lightyear, where's your old man?" He gruffly asked. She sighed as she pointed towards the Science Bay.

"The LGMs are showing him some hidden project." Don't these people know she had a job to get back to? As the commander walked away, she punched her pin into the code box.

"Ms. Lightyear?" A Cyclops centaur like woman asked behind the reception desk. "What are you doing back? I thought you were-"

"Don't wish to talk about it, Ms. Podamia. If anyone calls for me I'll be at my desk."Jill groaned tiredly as she rounded the corner to her cubicle. As she walked by her colleagues, she noticed that some looked at her nervously while others were trying not to laugh. She found this odd, until she got to her desk and froze. The entire cubicle was covered in post-it notes all reading 'Daddy's Girl' on them. Jill started to shake in pure anger as a young bird face male walked up to her.

"Ms. Lightyear? Your father-" He stopped as she turned to him and her face was a dark red shade.

"_**MY FATHER WHAT**_? _**HE WANTS WHAT**_? _**TO EMBARRASS ME SOME MORE**_? _**TO HUMILIATE ME RIGHT OUT OF MY DREAM JOB**_? _**TO SHAME ME UNTIL I QUIT**_? " she screamed at the poor trainee. Sinking deep into his shoes, he shook his head no.

"N-no, he wishes to speak with-"

"Tell him. I'm not. _**HERE**_!" she yelled before storming to the bathroom, passing terrified looking coworkers as she went. Slamming the door close, she screamed and kicked the walls letting all of her frustration out. Breathing heavily, she composed herself then left to resume her work.


	17. It Begins pt 4

_**It Begins pt.4**_

Clicking her computer off, Jill walked out of the ARWP labs for the night, bypassing a few coworkers that gave her worrying yet scared looks after her little meltdown earlier that day. Going down the halls, she yet again bumped into the big green ball.

"Oh geeze! Sorry! Are you okay?" Looking up, she saw the same Jo-adian from before. He saw that she was same girl as before and donned a sheepish look. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"Jill raised a hand for silence as she got up and dusted herself off.

"It's fine. Really." Grabbing her bag off the floor she saw that Booster was still looking down. "Something wrong?" He just chuckled nervously as he continued to mop the floor.

"No, no nothing's…well…there is one thing." His face slowly formed a frown. Jill smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"Care to talk about it?" His face quickly changed from sadness to surprise, to a nervous smile as he quickly mopped.

"Naah, you don't wanna hear about my sob story." He froze as she pulled a chair up. Sitting down, she smiled.

"Try me." The next few minutes where filled with Booster telling Jill about his longing desire to be a space ranger; in return she told him that she wanted to travel the galaxy, saving species from extinction. The two snapped back into reality when an announcement called for all rangers to the mission briefing room nearby and different space rangers passed by them.

"Hey fellas, something big going on?" Booster asked, desperately trying to find out what they were doing.

"Sorry, can't talk." One man said.

"Top secret." A woman added.

"Oh, so, um, you guys need me to empty the, ah, waste baskets or something?" He pleaded as he looked into the room. Buzz walked up and patted him on the back.

"Sorry Booster, this is Space Ranger business." Buzz said as he walked in and shut the doors behind him.

"Yeah, Space ranger business." Booster said before picking up his bucket and sighing sadly as he walked away. Walking back towards Jill, he was greeted with her kind smile.

"Who needs them with their fancy secret club?" She said. "They're not that great if they won't let you in." Booster gasped and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Don't say that! Space Rangers are amazing! Especially Buzz, he's been my hero since I was a kid." He said dreamily before noticing the dark expression on Jill's face. Glaring at the ground, she grinded her teeth together angrily as Booster looked at her worryingly.

"He's not that great." She hissed darkly. He was about to respond, when three LGMs walked by with a robot.

"Hey guys, whatcha got there?" The three looked at each other in confusion over how to respond. "You guys okay?"

"Uh, yeah." One replied.

"Perfectly fine." Another added. Jill and Booster exchanged worried looks.

"Good-bye." The third said. Leaving the two behind, the three LGMs entered the briefing room with the robot. After a moment or two passed, Booster finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"That was weird." Jill just blinked a bit.

"They never did say what the robot was for…did they?" she asked before looking at the Jo-ad. He simply shook his head no.

"No, but whatever it is, must be cool" The two jumped as Commander Nebula yelled.

"GET THAT _THING_ OUTTA HERE!" the three LGMs left the room with the robot now talking.

"Where you guys going with the robot?" Booster asked. The three came to a stop and looked at each other. Said robot pointed a finger up.

"Please. Experimental Ranger." The three smiled.

"We…were looking for you Booster." The front one said.

"Yeeaah, we thought you could use some help!" the middle one added as they turned around. Dumping the robot into Booster's arms, they left.

"Here, you'll love him." The little bot smiled.

"I am loveable." He turned his attention to Jill and smiled. "Well! Hello there! You must be the constellation Virgo I've heard so much about." Raising an eyebrow at him, she stood still as he continued. "Name's XR, as in eXperimental Ranger. And what do they call you, you super nova you?"

"Jillian." She said blankly. XR looked at her confused.

"Hey, that's an odd coincidence. Doesn't Buzz have a daughter named-" he was cut off as Jill hip bumped him into a trashcan.

"Well, look at the time, see you later Booster." She said as she headed down the hallway. Scrambling out of the trash bin, XR brushed the garbage off him before smiling coyly after the young woman walking down the hall. Rubbing his knuckles against his chest, he smiled smugly up at Booster.

"Yeah. She digs me."

=[+]=[+]=

Reaching her locker, Jill tiredly opened it before grabbing her jacket and side bag. Digging around her jacket's pockets, she grumbled as she looked for her keys. Finally finding them, she was all set to go home…until she realized that the key chains looked different. Instead of her 'Wild for Life' and her purple glow-in-the-dark Tungle seal, she had a '#1 Dad' and a picture of her as a baby in a picture holder. She screamed in frustration before storming off to star cruiser 42. Reaching the docking bay, a lengthy man pulled her back as she neared the ship.

"Hold it right there, little missy. Only Star Command personal are allowed in here, no ARWP scientist. You'll have to come with-" He froze as she slowly turned around and glared at him darkly.

"I'm only here, because I need to get my keys outta my super protective, super annoying, super frustrating Dad's coat pocket so I can go home, relax, and forget about the horrible day I just had. _Is that okay by you_?" She snapped coldly at the man. Letting go of her shoulder, he nodded and slowly backed off. Turning around, she stormed aboard the spaceship. Unknown to her, her little outburst had allowed two stowaways to board the ship.


	18. It Begins pt 5

_**It Begins pt.5**_

Climbing threw the sideways ship, Jill finally reached the kitchen area where she found her father's jacket in the island's cabinet, stuck beneath a box of back up supplies. Grumbling as she tugged it free, she got it out and got her keys from the green and purple jacket's pocket. Finally getting what she came for, she was about to leave when a hard jolt sent her backwards. Oh sweet mother of Venus, now what?

"Star Cruiser 42, you are cleared for emergency lift off!" Commander Nebula's loud voice boomed throughout the ship. Oh craters! Jumping to her feet, Jill quickly tried to exit, only to find the doors shut and locked. No, no, no n-. The hard force of the space ship sent her falling back to the rear of the cruiser. Slamming up against a closed door, she had to collect herself from the oncoming concussion she sustained and the burning pain of the scars on her back. Looking out the window, she groaned at the scenery of space before her. This was such a perfect day. Heading back to the kitchen area, she flopped down at the counter island and laid her throbbing head down. At least it couldn't get any worst. She was thrown to the floor as the Star Cruiser came to a sudden stop. She gave an annoyed moan as she just laid there. What else could go wrong?

"Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear!" She had to stop asking that. Looking up, she saw her father looming over her, arms crossed and foot tapping with a stern look on his face. "What are you doing here? You know better than to sneak aboard my ship." Giving her a helping hand, he watched as she brushed herself off.

"I didn't sneak aboard. I was just getting my keys." She then handed his pair to him. "I had yours by mistake." Sighing, he grabbed her arm and leaded her towards the ship's docking bay. "Hey! Where are you-?"

"Come on, I need to take care of something first before I deal with you." Buzz said as he walked to the door. Jill ripped her arm away.

"Deal with me- I didn't want to be shot into space you know! I just wanted my keys!" He gave her a warning glare before opening the doors and walking up to a small orange spaceship parked before them. She blinked in confusion as a woman a few years older than her with light blue skin and fiery red hair, exited the spacecraft. Her father crossed his arms and began to reprimand the woman.

"Disarming security, hotwiring a prototype, Ranger Nova? That was the most outrageous stunt I've ever seen!" Smiling sheepishly, Ranger Nova spoke.

"Kinda remind you of yourself, huh?" Buzz donned a surprise look before smiling guiltily and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, kinda…" Jill had to stiffen a giggle. She had never seen anyone call out her father before. A soft echo reached her ears before she could respond.

"Hey, did you hear-" She was cut off when her father motioned towards the source. "Guess so." She muttered as Nova placed her hand on her laser before following Buzz. As they neared the locker room, Buzz quickly pushed Jill behind him in order to shield her from the unknown danger. Opening the door, the three blinked in confusion. Before them was Booster crammed into a small spacesuit as XR was trying to help him in it. After the shock wore off, Buzz stepped forward.

"Uh, hello." The Jo-adian and robot gasped as the spacesuit was ripped open after being stretched to the limit. Giggling nervously, Booster covered himself. "Simple question….What are you doing here?" Jill and Nova covered their eyes trying not to look at the exposed Booster.

"So! Ranger Nova huh?" The female ranger smiled before replying.

"Ranger Mira Nova, actually. You must be Jill." The younger woman nodded as she shook Mira's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." A loud alarm blared throughout the ship.

"Is that a-" Booster started.

"Red Alert." Buzz responded as he dashed towards the bridge. Mira, Jill and XR followed while Booster quickly got back into his janitorial uniform.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Reaching the controls, the five started in disbelief as a blast of purple energy came at them. Before anyone could react, Buzz quickly jumped to his chair and slapped the control stick to the side causing the ship, and everyone in it, to jerk to the side and out of the line of fire. Jill sat up from her position on the floor and looked around. Mira was in the co-pilot seat while Booster laid on XR in a 'Turtle stuck on its' back position.

"What was that?" The little bot asked as Booster tried to get up.

"It's headed towards Star Command!" Mira said as the beam smashed straight into the space station. After a few minutes passed, the command center seemed fine.

"Well…the station looks okay…" Booster started.

"Yeah, despite being hit with a beam of purple energy that sounds like an eagle with laryngitis." Jill snapped crossing her arms as Booster bit his lip.

"Buzz Lightyear to Star Command! Come in Star Command!" His response was cold static. Looking up from the screen Buzz glared. "I don't like this." He looked to the other four occupants in the bridge. "We're going in." Jill glared at him darkly.

"Are you kidding me? You actually want to go into the now possibly deadly space station?" Buzz got up and placed his hands on his hips as he gave her a stern look.

"Yes I do. Because there are fellow rangers in there who may need our help, young lady. And you know our family motto. A Lightyear never-"

"Leaves a comrade behind. I know, I know." Jill grumbled as she took a seat. Buzz nodded in agreement.

"Good. Glad we got that understood. Let's go." Buckling down, Booster looked to Jill in surprised as the young woman scowled.

"You're Buzz's daughter?" Jill grumbled what sounded like a mix of 'Yes', 'Don't ask', and 'Don't wanna talk about it'. Mira turned to the two as did XR.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" The Tangean asked as XR nodded. Booster blinked in surprised at the two.

"How do you two know?" Jill looked equally as surprised.

"Yeah!"

"He talks about her. A lot." Mira said turning back to the control panel. Jill glared at her father.

"And just what does he say?" Buzz glared at her.

"Jillian this is neither the time nor the place for that." XR patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry it was nothing bad." A few minutes clicked by before XR turned back to her. "By the way, did you really eat an entire thing of ice cream before a school pageant then threw it all up in the middle of it?" Even in space, Jill's scream was as clear as a bell.


	19. It Begins pt 6

_**It Begins pt.6**_

As 42 landed in the Launch Bay, the five exited the spacecraft. Well…three did anyways.

"Dad, I'm almost 22. I can make my own decisions. I'm coming with." Jill snapped as she walked out of the ship with her father in tow.

"Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear, this is far too dangerous for you. You're staying on the ship. End of discussion." Buzz stated, pulling her back. Slapping his hands away, she glared at him as she walked with the others.

"My boss and friends are in here too, you know. I'd like to see if their okay after being hit with a purple beam of evil." Buzz sighed and turned on the flashlight he had taken from the Star Cruiser.

"Fine. But stay close to me, alright?" She groaned as he pushed her behind him. Walking down the darken halls, the group kept their guards up. "XR, whaddya got?" Buzz asked the small robot.

"Sensors indicate; Spooky. In fact I'm gonna have to go with very spooky." XR replied as his head beam eyeballs coated the halls with limited light. They soon entered Mission Control.

"Where is everyone?" Booster asked worrying.

"What happened? I mean there's no sign of a struggle." Mira said looking over the empty seats where there were usually LGMs in them.

"And there are no bodies on the floor to indicate an airborne poison." Jill added, earning her the nervous looks of Booster, XR, and Mira. "What? I'm just stating the obvious." Meanwhile Buzz was looking at his wrist communicator.

"Hmm, my scanner is picking up some-"

"Lightyear, how good of you to join us." An eerie voice startled the five and caused them to look over at a pair of red glowing eyes.

"Zurg?" Buzz whispered as he held Jill back behind him.

"In a…matter of speaking." The voice replied as Buzz pointed his flashlight at it. With a click of the button, light illuminated over the eyes, only to revile Commander Nebula. The group looked shocked and scared over the discovery.

"Ooooh! That's spooky." XR said as Booster gave a yelp. Mira shrieked as a red eyed LGM appeared next to her.

"You see, I used the Uni-mind to link your fellow rangers to my evil." The possessed LGM said as more appeared and spoke in sync with it. As more possessed Star Command personnel and rangers appeared, the five were soon surrounded. "And that's just the beginning. Soon the entire Galactic Alliance will be under my control." As the possessed Rangers laughed, XR rubbed his chin.

"You know, as a robot, I am not susceptible to mind control, so this really isn't an issue for me." He said happily as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it'll be your issue when they rip you apart and sell you for scrap." Mira barked as she kept her hand on her laser, as did Buzz with his.

"Good point. Anybody got a plan?" XR nervously asked.

"Here's one." The controlled Commander said as he raised a large gun at them and fired.

"How about running away from certain death? That one's better." Jill yelped as she avoided the shot. Quickly scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder, Buzz turned to the other three.

"Back to the ship, people!" He yelled as Booster acted as a ram and cleared a path for them.

"People? That does include me, right?" XR asked before Buzz saved him from a cannon blast. Running down the hall, the group came to a complete stop as a barricade of possessed personnel was waiting for them. One of which was-

"Dr. Cosmos?" Jill asked heartbroken at the sight of her mentor was among the evil hoard. Mira glared as she reached for her laser. Buzz quickly stopped her from firing.

"No, Mira! Although currently possessed by the most powerful evil in the universe, they're still our fellow rangers."

"Then how do we get past them?" Mira asked.

"Without getting cooked extra crispy with a blaster?" Jill quipped still slung over her father's shoulder.

"Looks like we've got us a high traffic area." Booster smirked as he grabbed XR like a floor waxer as the bot's feet turned into buffers. At first XR looked confused, and then got a determined look on his face.

"Alright, let's wax 'em big guy." His tone turned into a weak one in a second as they plowed through the rangers. "Just push me, but not so fast, not so fast, _NOT SO FAST_!" Jill, Mira and Buzz looked shocked, then smiled and followed.

"To the Launch Bay!" Buzz yelled as they ran towards 42. Dodging the laser shots the evil rangers were shooting at them, the dove into the Launch Bay and quickly slammed the door. Mira used her laser to seal the door. Giving a satisfied nod, Buzz ran towards the ship. "Good work, people!" XR pointed a finger up questionably.

"And robot?"

"And robot." Quickly boarding the ship the five buckled in and shot out of the Launch Bay.

"Well…that was terrible and horrifying." Jill said as she crossed her arms.

"Not the time, nor the place, Jillian Andrea Isabelle" Buzz snapped.

"If Zurg has taken over every mind on Star Command, well, that means we're the only space rangers left." Mira said.

"What do we do?" Booster warbled.

"We've got to take the battle to Zurg." Buzz said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"No need. He's bringing it to us!" XR yelled as he looked at the scanners to the team.

"Uh oh, I got a lot of red lights blinking over here!" Booster panicked as he looked to Buzz.

"I don't need those lights to tell me we're in trouble."Buzz said before the entire ship jerked forward as a fleet of star cruisers shot at them. Thinking quick, Buzz jolted the ship out of the line of fire.

"I had no idea a star cruiser could pull a move like that!" Mira said looking at Buzz impressed.

"And neither did Zurg." Buzz said smugly. A loud crash alerted everyone to the left side of the ship, as a possessed Commander Nebula was flying along 42 with other rangers.

"I'll make a note of it." He said as he blasted the ship a second time. Suddenly two rangers on space rovers appeared to the right of them.

"We're surrounded!" Mira cried.

"You know, the guy's supposed to be some kind of evil genius, and the best he can come up with is a ventriloquist act. What's next evil juggling?" XR mocked as he worked on the system's controls.

"Maybe he couldn't afford evil clowns on unicycles." Jill added with a smirk.

"Oh, ho! Little cutie's got a sense of humor!" XR smirked as he rolled next to her. "So, what else do you got?" he purred seductively. Jill crossed her arms.

"Taste in men."

"Ooo! Ouch, this kitten's got claws." XR stopped as Buzz shot him a warning look.

"Farewell, Lightyear." Zurg controlled Nebula said as he and the other rangers left.

"They're retreating!" Mira exclaimed.

"But why?" Buzz asked

"Obviously, my caustic tongue cut 'em to the quick." XR said, standing proudly. Buzz just shook his head.

"I'm getting a funny energy reading." Booster said as he pointed to the glowing screen in front of him.

"Mira, check the hull." Buzz ordered as the blue toned woman ghosted threw the roof of the ship.

"Okay, that's pretty cool." Jill said as she looked at the scene before her in amazement.

"Baby, if you want cool, I'm the very definition of cool. I make Pluto look like Mahambas VI in comparison." XR said growling in seduction. Mira quickly returned.

"We've got a bomb!"

"A BOMB!" Both Booster and XR screamed.

"Oh yeah. _That_ was so cool." Jill said sarcastically at XR.

"Perfect." Buzz grinned.

"Yeah, cause I didn't want to live to see my 22nd birthday anyway." Jill snapped as Buzz unbuckled himself. He quickly unbuckled her and threw Jill over his shoulder. "Okay I can still walk places by myself dad!" Buzz ignored her as he turned to the other three.

"Quick. To the docking bay!" He yelled as the three followed him to said location. "Alright everyone, get into the Alpha-1!" Everyone looked at him in shock. "Now!" Sighing, they complied and loaded in as Buzz sat in the pilot seat as Jill was crammed in between Booster and XR. "Alright. Hold on tight!" Buzz yelled as he started the ship. Suddenly the bomb went off as the ship exploded around them.


	20. It Begins pt 7

_**It Begins pt.7**_

After a few minutes of recovering from the shellshock, the group found themselves hiding behind what was left of 42's wing.

"Buzz Lightyear, Mission Log." Buzz began recording the events. "By launching the Alpha-1 at the precise moment of detonation, Zurg believes us to be destroyed. I feel I must pause for a moment of silence in honor of my ship."

"Oh, please, Buzz, it was just a hunk of metal!" XR snapped.

"Okay and you are…?" Mira asked as she glared at the bot.

"In serious need of some personal space." He moaned.

"Speaking of which, mind moving your hand from there?" Jill snapped.

"Sorry, can't, out of my control." XR quickly responded.

"So, Buzz, did Zurg win?" Booster asked his hero.

"Not a chance, Booster. I've got Zurg right where I want him." Buzz said.

"Well, wherever he is, I'll bet he's got legroom." XR groaned angrily.

"Seriously? Move. Your. Hand." Jill snapped.

"Ok, ranger Nova, let's test that little theory of yours." Buzz said as he drove towards Planet Z.

"So, nobody's ever actually infiltrated planet z before?" XR asked.

"Never." Buzz stated.

"Oh man…" Booster warbled.

"Listen, a spacecraft this small won't be detected. I'm positive." Mira said before pausing a bit. "You know, I'm pretty- I mean, you know, I'm not 100% positive." She rambled on a bit as they entered the Planet's atmosphere.

"Well, THAT just made me feel confident over this whole scenario." Jill sneered as Mira glared at her.

"BLAST!" Buzz yelled causing the others to jump. "The seeker drones are on patrol!"

"Oh, THIS just gets better and better." XR snapped.

"I can do this. Just-" Buzz began as Mira, XR and Jill lunged forward as they barely missed a drone's path. "Need a little elbow room!"

"And I'd like the tin toy to stop goosing me every five minutes. But _THAT'S_ not gonna happen!" Jill snapped as they avoided more seeker drones. A sharp thrust sent the occupants in the tiny craft backwards and a soft click followed by a beeping was heard.

"Uh, Buzz? I think I sat on a button." Booster said sheepishly.

"What button?" Mira asked worryingly. Taking one of his eyes into his hand and putting it behind Booster, XR read the label.

"Let me see, 'Emergency Water Landing.'"

"Oh that wouldn't be so bad. _IF WE WERE OVER WATER!_" Mira yelled.

"What's gonna happen?" Booster whimpered.

"First the crystallic fusion core deactivates," Buzz began as the ship's power shut down. "And then-" Suddenly large blue balloons surrounded the spaceship as a siren went off.

"Oh man…!" Booster moaned. Buzz tried to shut it off as they started to go down.

"Blast!" He murmured as they hit the ground. But thanks to the inflated balloons they bounced instead of crashing…three times, and then they crashed. "Rangers, condition status!" Four moans of discomfort and displeasure where his response. "Excellent! Let's roll." He said with a thumb up. After waiting for a group of Hornets with a brain pod to pass, the five exited the Alpha-1. Jill helped Mira and Booster to remove the deflated balloons as XR 'talked' to the ship via a cord.

"Uh huh…yeah…okay!" He stated as he unplugged the cord. "The Alpha-1 is A-OK! But it asks that we _**NOT**_ do that again." Buzz looked to the others before speaking.

"You four take the ship, find the planets that Zurg hasn't hit yet and supervise immediate evacuations." The four looked at him surprised.

"But, What about Zurg?" Mira asked. Buzz looked to the side.

"He's my problem." Mira looked at him cross.

"He's everybody's problem!"

"Mira, there's only one way for me to finish this mission. Alone."

"But Buzz!" Booster piped up. "That's against the rules! In the star command mission manual it clearly states that no ranger is to go into action without back-up. I think its section 6, subsection delta." XR pulled out the manual and looked it over. Meanwhile Buzz had a ticked off look on his face.

"Actually, it's section 6, subsection _gamma_."

"He's right big guy, subsection delta's the dress code. Incidentally, why can't we have nose rings? "

"Because, nose rings are for _punks_ little mister." Buzz snapped.

"So are tattoos. But they never do a body check for 'em." Jill muttered under her breath.

"WHAT?" Buzz yelled.

"Nothing." Jill whistled innocently.

"Well, if you can take on Zurg alone, I don't see why XR can't get a nose ring." Mira said, crossing her arms and bringing Buzz back to the current situation.

"I was just asking a question. I'm not the one getting a nose ring." XR said raising his hands up in defense.

"Then…who's getting a nose ring?" Booster asked, scratching his head. Giving a loud gasp, he continued. "That's why Buzz wants to ditch us!"

"I am not getting a nose ring! Nobody's getting a nose ring, it's against the rules!" Buzz snapped angrily.

"Which, apparently, don't apply to you." Mira said coyly at Buzz.

"Oh course they apply to me, the rules apply to everyone." He said.

"Great. Then you're not facing Zurg alone, and we'll be your backup!" Buzz looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but quickly composed himself.

"I want the four of you off this planet now. And that's an order." He said coldly.

"Yes Sir!" XR and Booster yelped before marching off. Mira glared at Buzz.

"Ranger Nova." Buzz said sternly.

"Yes…sir." Mira growled before storming off.

"Thank you." Buzz's expression softened as his gaze turned to Jill. "Jillian?" Sighing a bit, she walked up to him.

"Yes Da-" She was pulled into a hug as Buzz held her close. She was shocked at first, and then slowly touched his arms.

"I want you to know, I love you with all my heart. Keep safe." He kissed her head and let her go before setting off. Standing there for a bit, Jill quickly ran after him before hugging him tightly. "Jill-?" He began.

"I love you too. And no matter our differences, you're the best dad any girl could ask for." Buzz smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too, Sweetie." His expression turned into a stern glare. "We're still going to have a serious talk about that tattoo, Young Lady."

"Yeah…kinda saw that one coming." Jill murmured as she headed towards the Alpha-1. Buzz smiled as he watched her go, then turned and left to face Zurg. Perhaps, for the final time.


	21. It Begins pt 8

_**It Begins pt.8**_

Getting into the Alpha-1, Jill sat next to Mira as Booster and XR were in the back. Despite the fuming female ranger next to her, she was quiet and had a somber look on her face.

"You okay Jill?" Booster asked. This got her attention.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She replied, eyes never leaving the window.

"Are you sure? I mean, you look a little down." Jill sighed as she continued to gaze out in space.

"I'm just a bit worried about my Dad." Booster smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Don't you worry about Buzz. He'll be alright…I mean, yeah; he's going up against the greatest evil in the universe…all alone…with alarming odds stacked against him…" Booster trailed off and bit his bottom lip. The three others looked at him for a bit before XR spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"So! Let's change the subject!" He smiled seductively at Jill. "What kind of tattoo is it and where is it located?" She glared at him.

"You really shouldn't hit on your boss's daughter." Jill snapped.

"Ha! Joke's on you! Buzz was my partner, and I'm no longer with him, so you're fair game Sweetheart!" She responded with a kick to the bot's head.

"OOOO!" Mira growled, drawing everyone's attention. "Sent packing like a bunch of first year rookies!"

"Which technically, we are." XR pointed out. Suddenly the Alpha-1's communicator radio turned on as Buzz's voice came through it.

"I don't know if anyone will be left untainted by Zurg's evil to receive this last chapter." Booster gasped.

"Did I sit on another button?" Mira shushed him.

"Shhh. It's Buzz!" Jill looked to the radio worryingly.

"Dad?"

"As I go to my doom-" Buzz's voice continued.

"_DOOM_?" Booster whimpered.

"I pause to pay tribute to four of the best and the brightest to ever come out of star command." XR happily hit the dashboard.

"That's me, and three others!"

"I have taken a one-man stand against darkness and depravity and I have failed. I was wrong." The four exchanged worried looks as Zurg's voice was heard in the background. "Perhaps if I had taken a new partner…or two…_or three_"

"HOT ROCKETS! Did you hear that?" Booster cried happily.

"He needs us!" XR said proudly.

"He actually admits he needs us." Mira added.

"We're coming Buzz!" Booster yelled as Mira turned the ship around.

"Huh? Wait! What about-" Jill had started.

"The only, small victory I have is that my daughter, the light of my life, is safe from Zurg's evil. As she lives on, I can rest easy knowing there is some good out there. I only wish is that she knows how much I treasure her lively spirit and _creative problem solving_."

"Ah." Jill said with a grin.

"Well, you heard the man, Start solving creatively!" XR said. Rubbing her chin, Jill smiled as she looked at Mira.

"I may already have."

~0~0~

"Buzz Lightyear, over…and out." Buzz slumped over as the two hornets holding him carried him off.

"Target Buzz Lightyear!" Zurg commanded a brain pod that was typing away at the control pad.

"You're the evil emperor." Bolts of electricity sparked threw the mega ray. "Mega ray, mega ready!" He called to a grub. The grub waved and tapped a red button a couple of times as the ray's tip was pointed at Buzz.

"Do it." Zurg commanded. The brain pod pulled a lever that illuminated the ray in an eerie purple glow. Buzz glared as it was about to shoot him. Right as the ray shot the mind controlling beam at him, two purple hands grabbed him and pulled him away. Buzz looked up and smiled as he saw XR's grinning face as the bot was hanging upside down of the bottom of the Alpha-1.

"Hot Rockets!" Booster yelled happily as he piloted the ship with Jill next to him, smiling.

"See, this is where metal arms come in handy. I don't wanna show off, but when you have to hold a heavy guy like-Gahh!" XR screamed as the two hornets shocked Buzz and the electricity traveled up his extended arms and shocked him as well. Buzz quickly hit the button on his spacesuit chest that extended his wings causing the two hornets to fall off him.

"You okay down there XR?" Jill called to the little bot.

"Define alright." XR moaned as he started to glitch. Suddenly he lost the magnetic hold on the ship and began to fall. "Booster! Jill!" he cried as he fell.

"We've lost XR!" Jill cried as Booster gasped and turned the ship around before nose diving after the bot. Quickly pulling up under XR, the little bot landed, then bounced against the top before hitting the fin of the ship.

"Sorry!" Booster cried.

"That was, AMAZING Booster!" Jill cried happily.

"Ru-Really?" Booster asked. Jill smiled and nodded. "Hee, hee thanks." Jill suddenly gasped. "What?" She pointed towards Zurg aiming a weapon at her father. "Buzz!" Buzz was hit by the weapon's beam and started to fall.

"DADDY!" Jill screamed as tears filled her eyes. She quickly turned to Booster. "We've gotta go help him!" Booster nodded and drove towards the top of Zurg's tower. "Booster! You're driving too fast!" She yelled as the young Jo-ad was pulling back on the joystick.

"I can't help it! The stick is jammed!" He yelled panicking. Jill looked back and saw they were about to crash.

"Oh…craters" Jill cried.

"Janitor Driving!" XR yelled as they hit the ground and crashed into everything.

"WATCH OOOOUUUUUTTTTT!" Booster cried as Jill hid behind him. They screamed as they hit a control panel and stopped, yet again loosing XR in the process.

"Come on Boost!" XR yelled as he was hurled. Rubbing their sore heads, Jill and Booster jumped as Mira ghosted threw the dashboard.

"Buzz is hit!" She cried. Jill nodded.

"We know!"

"Tsk. Rookies." Jill froze when she heard that voice. Turning, she gasped as she saw a ghost from her past.

"Uncle Warp?" The man looked like him…yet something was off. Looking him over, she saw that this Warp was missing his right arm and it had been replaced with a robotic one. The second thing was that this Warp was wearing a Zurg uniform. Booster's voice brought her back to the present.

"Hey, isn't that Buzz's dead partner?" Mira and Jill's eyes went huge as Warp's robotic hand turned into a laser.

"EJECT!" Mira yelled as she hit the eject button that launched Booster out of the Alpha-1 and narrowly avoided the laser's shot. Booster, meanwhile, landed on Warp. Giving a groan, Warp looked up at Booster.

"Aren't you the janitor?" Booster smiled and crossed his arms.

"Yeeap!" Warp gave another groan.

"Oh this is gonna be GREAT for my rep."

"Booster, XR, restrained him!" Mira yelled. She looked to Jill who was still in the ship, back turned to her. "Jillian?" She tenderly asked as she walked up to the girl. "Jill? Are you alright?" She saw the younger woman brush tears away before standing up and facing her.

"I'm alright. Just-" She stole a glare at Warp. "Fine, just fine." Mira nodded as she placed a hand on Jill's shoulder before turning to the two boys.

"Guys? Let's go give Buzz his backup."


	22. It Begins pt 9

_**It Begins pt.9**_

Rushing to the edge of the tower, the four looked down at the rim of the frame of the Giant Z spotlight.

"How do we get down there?" Mira asked. Jill thought for a second then snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! Mira," The ranger looked at her confused. "Ghost down there, head first." She turned to Booster and XR. "XR, how much can you hold?" the bot smiled at her.

"As much as you need hotcake." She smiled.

"Good, I need you to lift me and Booster down." Mira nodded a bit at this.

"Ah, okay. Alright, but small hitch, then what?" Jill smiled as she pointed at the ranger.

"You use your laser to knock that weapon out of Zurg's hands." She directed her finger to Booster. "Booster, I'll need you to crush that thing as soon as it hits the ground." The Jo-ad nodded. Jill turned on her heel and smirked at XR. "You packing?" The little bot smiled as an array of guns popped out of him.

"Pick your poison, Sweet thing." Taking a gun from him, she put it in her belt as XR kept one out for himself.

"Alright, let's do this." Jill smiled at the three.

=[+]=[+]=

"Give it up Lightyear, I win." Zurg snapped as he pointed his gun at Buzz.

"Evil. _NEVER_. Wins" Buzz snapped as he jumped over Zurg, causing the evil emperor to shoot at the illuminating Z and shattering it. Breathing heavily, Zurg glared at the darkness. "Afraid of the dark, Zurg?" Buzz mocked as he stepped out of the shadows. Raising his weapon, Zurg was about to fire when a red beam shot it out of his hand. Looking up, the two men were greeted with Mira's half ghosted body, hand on her laser.

"Not today Zurg." He looked to the side at his fallen weapon, and before he could make an attempt to get it, Booster had picked it up and crushed it between his hands. Looking forwards, Zurg was shocked to see Buzz coming towards him, hand on his laser. Mira dropped down from the ceiling, hand never leaving her weapon.

"Evil Emperor Zurg, by the authority of Star Command-" Mira began.

"Section 5, subsection zeta. That's the one about the evil emperor." Booster added.

"You are under arrest." XR yelled as he propelled down from the ledge with his hand.

"You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you use it." Jill said appearing next to Buzz, who smiled at her.

"Like I said. Evil. Never. Wins." Buzz stated. A sudden blast of the mega ray drew everyone's attention away. Seeing this as an opportunity, Zurg disappeared threw a quickly appearing hole in the ground. Firing at him, Mira missed as the evil emperor appeared next to them on his hover throne.

"You failed Lightyear!" He gloated as he pointed at the group. "With that final blast, I have enslaved every free world in the Galactic Alliance! Where ever you go in the universe, you will hear my voice _MOCKING YOU! EVIL RULES_! " Zurg began to laugh when a laser blast just barely missed him. XR, Mira, Buzz, and Jill were firing at him. Turning his back to them, he flew away laughing.

"We're not done yet." Buzz stated before turning to the other four. "Booster, XR, get up top and take Warp into custody. Mira, you're with me." He ordered as the three saluted him. Jill walked up to him.

"And what about me?" Buzz placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Young Lady, you shouldn't even be here. This is no place for you, nor does it concern-" Jill slapped his hands away.

"**What**?" She yelled. "I've been pulled half way across the galaxy and back, shot at by my mentor and friends, crammed into a small spaceship twice, and to top it all off my Adopted Uncle who I thought was dead, is alive, 1/5th robot and evil! So don't you dare tell me that none of this concerns me!" Buzz blinked in shock, and then sighed.

"Jillian, I've already lost too much today. Please don't make this harder than it already is." Seeing the pain in his eyes, Jill sighed.

"Alright dad. I can sit this one out." Smiling, Buzz hugged her then left with Mira. "For you, Dad." She whispered as she watched him go before joining Booster and XR.

=[+]=[+]=

Jill walked with Booster and XR as a chain reaction within the mega ray's mechanics had caused the grubs and brain pods to flee.

"Get back here!" Warp's voice cried as he was handcuffed around a pole. "Hey, release me! Hey! I'm Zurg's number one agent!"

"Now there's something I wouldn't go boasting about." Booster snapped as he un-cuffed Warp and held him under his right arm, XR under his left as Jill climbed onto his back.

"What, you're gonna jump? Are you crazy?" Warp panicky asked. XR smiled.

"Buddy boy, we're on the janitorial staff. You're looking at a couple of risk takers." Booster smirked.

"It's true." Jill smiled.

"And I grew up with Buzz Lightyear as my dad. I've got nothing to lose." Booster took a running start as he jumped from the exploding platform.

"NOOOO!" Warp screamed as they fell. XR opened his drawer as a yellow parachute popped out.

"Don't be such a 'fraidy cat." Booster chided Warp.

"Like we'd really just jump." XR chuckled as they landed. Jill jumped off Booster's back and looked up at Mira and her father nearing the Uni-mind. XR rolled up next to her. "Uh, hey, Jill?"

"Yeah, XR?" She responded looking at him.

"Not that it's any of my business, but aren't you going to, you know…talk to Warp?" She stared at him for a bit, and then turned her attention back to her father.

"I've got nothing to say to him. He's nothing but a lying, backstabbing, greedy jerk." She spat. She with held tears as memories of him that she once treasured now made her stomach turn with disgust. "He's just nothing…" She finally let the tears fall freely. XR looked at her sadly before patted her leg in comfort.


	23. It Begins pt 10

_**It Begins pt.10**_

Mira held Buzz over the evil Uni-mind.

"Okay, Buzz? What are we going to actually do?" She asked.

"The LGM mind link was activated by a simple touch. Maybe…just maybe…." Buzz started as he placed his hand on the large purple glowing Uni-mind, a bright white glow surrounded his hand.

"You're doing it!" Mira cried happily.

"The power of good is a strong thing, huh?" But the glow quickly disappeared as a sharp pain struck Buzz's hand.

"But not strong enough!" Mira stated as he held his throbbing hand.

"Blast! Thanks to Zurg, the Uni-mind is rotten to the core!" Mira thought a second, and then smiled.

"Then let's get you to the core!" She said as her and Buzz's bodies illuminated a light blue as she activated her ghosting powers.

"You're gonna ghost me?" Buzz asked as Mira pushed him in. But before she could ghost in, she was struck by the pulsating evil and flew back as her arm spared purple.

"Buzz!" She screamed as the Uni-mind showed no change. Suddenly it glowed a light yellow before returning to its original orange color with green swirls as its green ring circled it. Green light rings spread from it as Buzz's voice was heard.

"To Infinity, And Beyond!" It boomed loudly as the green light rings spread across the sky, breaking Zurg's control on everyone. But everybody at the scene was more concern on Buzz's condition. Jill covered her mouth and tried not to cry.

"I'm going in!" Mira yelled as she ghosted into the Uni-mind. Jill, XR, and Booster gasped.

"She's a goner." Warp snapped as XR and Booster hugged each other as Jill just held her breath. A minute passed like an hour as there was no sign of either captain or rookie, and then the two zoomed out of the glowing orb. Booster hugged XR closer in joy, as Jill jumped up and down cheering in joy.

"Thanks for the lift, Mira." Buzz smiled at her happily.

"Eh, anytime sir." Mira smiled back as she landed them next to the others. Jill immediately tackled her father in a hug.

"Daddy! You're alive!" She squealed as she hugged him, and then paused a bit before pushing him away and giving an embarrass cough as she composed herself. "I mean…Dad. You're okay." Buzz smiled at her. "But, how did you change the Uni-mind back from evil?" Buzz looked at her sweetly.

"Simple. I thought of the purest, good thoughts I could. I remembered my happiest times in my life. My childhood, times with my friends, your mother, our marriage, and most importantly…you." Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead. "I thought of every moment of you that made me happy and proud." Smiling, Jill hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Daddy. I love you too."

=[+]=[+]=

As the LGMs scanned the Uni-mind over, the Lightyears walked up to three of them.

"I hope the Uni-mind still works for you guys." Buzz said worryingly. As one on a hover scooter finished his scan on it, he gave a thumbs up. The three LGMs smiled and turned to face the two.

"Well?" Jill asked nervously.

"We are one." They chorus.

"Our mind link has been restored." One said.

"All is as it was." Another said as a third got a weird look on its face.

"To infinity, and beyond!" He yelled and jumped up, before the middle one grabbed his foot and brought him back down. Jill crossed her arms and smirked at her father.

"Yeah. With a few 'added bonuses'." She joked while making air quotes. She stopped as she saw Warp being carried away in handcuffs. She looked to the ground as Buzz caught her gaze and placed a hand on her back. Looking at her father, she hugged him tight as he returned it.

"I know how much it hurts now. But it'll be alright." Jill shook her head.

"No. It won't. But, I'll get past it…" She said looking at him sadly. "Someday." The two noticed Commander Nebula flying down with two rangers and Dr. Cosmos.

"Well Lightyear, you managed to save the universe again." Buzz walked up to Nebula.

"It wasn't just me sir. Zurg almost won. In fact, he would have…except I had backup." He smiled at the four behind him.

"Well of course you had backup!" XR exclaimed.

"Cause everybody needs backup." Mira smirked.

"It's in the manual." Booster added. "Section 6, subsection gamma." Jill crossed her arms.

"And the rules apply to everyone." She finished.

"Yes, about that Ms. Lightyear." Dr. Cosmos started, walking up to the young woman. "In the manual, a lab intern must complete both paperwork, and a 24 hour training situation before being accepted and cleared for field work." Booster looked lost.

"Section 3, subsection nu." Jill said. Dr. Cosmos adjusted her glasses.

"Correct. And by my clock, it has been 27 hours, and 14 minutes since this whole mess began." Mira looked confused.

"Really? It's been that long?" XR shrugged.

"Hey, time flies when you're defeating world ending evil."

"And seeing as you've completed the necessary paperwork, I am here by honored to present you," She pulled a badge out of her lab coat pocket. "With your field agent for ARWP lab employee badge." Dr. Cosmos handed it to an ecstatic Jill. "Congratulations Jillian. Your mother would've been very proud of you." Smiling at the doctor, Jill turned to her father with a smirk.

"See what happens when you follow the rules dad?" Buzz smiled.

"Got the message guys." He smirked.

"So, who's your partner gonna be, son?" Commander Nebula asked as Buzz turned to face him. Mira stood proudly as Booster looked to the ground bashfully and XR had an arrow pointed to him that popped out of his chest.

"Yeah, dad, who are you going to choose?" Jill asked looking at her father. Buzz smiled.

"Don't worry Commander. I've made my choice." Dr. Cosmos tapped Jill's shoulder.

"And the team you'll be assigned to is being picked as well." Jill smiled broadly at this.

=[+]=[+]=

As the crowd in front of them cheered, Buzz stood tall and proud as both Mira and Jill did the same. Commander Nebula placed a medal around each of their necks before they saluted in honor. XR appeared between Jill and Buzz as he saluted him as Nebula placed a medal around his neck (?) as well. The bot responded by giving the commander a kiss on the cheek. A loud thumping sound alerted everybody to Booster running up to them. Coming to a stop, he saluted as Nebula shook his head with a smile on his face and pinned Booster's medal on his suit.

"Team Lightyear, reporting for duty, Sir!" Buzz said as the five stood proud. The crowd cheered loudly in applause as they hit their rocket packs.

"So cool!" Booster squealed as he blasted off after XR. Jill smiled as she pressed her rocket pack open and followed.

"You don't know the half of it." She smirked.

"To infinity-" Buzz started.

"AND BEYOUND!" The four others chorused with him.

_**THE END**_


	24. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

Returning to Star Command, Jill was relaxing in the rec room with Booster, XR, and Mira.

"So Jill, when do you find out what team you'll be joining?" Booster asked, getting a snack from the vending machine.

"I should be getting a message on where to meet my new commanding officer any minute now!" Jill said happily. She smirked at XR next to her, who seemed more interested in a Victoria's Circuits magazine. "So I take it that you're no longer interested in me?" The little bot waved a hand in response.

"Sorry Babe, but I can't marry my captain's daughter. Too awkward. Now, I know this may leave you broken-"

"I'm shattered." Jill smirked.

"I know, I know, but I hope that in hopes of keeping things professional, we can remain friends. Hard as that may be for you, due to my irresistible good looks." Jill rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, how will I manage?" Mira giggled at this before a light beeping on Jill's wrist communicator went off. "Field Agent Lightyear here." She was greeted with Dr. Cosmos face.

"Ms. Lightyear, your new commanding officer is waiting for you outside of the rec room." She got up and saluted.

"Yes ma'am! I'm on my way to meet them right now!" She closed the link and left the group. Walking up to the door, she hadn't gotten a change to unlock it when it swooshed open and she was greeted by her father's face. "Oh hi dad, sorry I can't talk. I'm off to meet my new team right now." Buzz smiled at her.

"Yeah, about that-"

"No, you can't come with. I wanna make a good first impression on them, and I won't be able to do that if I show up with my dad." Buzz's smile turned a bit nervously.

"No, honey, you see your team is-" Jill tiled her head.

"Waiting for me somewhere else, so you're here to take me to them?" Buzz rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…not exactly...you see…" Jill began to smile nervously.

"I'm to stay here so they can meet me and-" She saw that her father was now smiling very nervously now. "You're my new commanding officer and I'm on your team now…aren't I?" Buzz nodded.

"Surprise!" Jill forcefully smiled as she screamed inside her mind and had to refrain herself from crying.

"Super." Jill knew she was in for a very long and painful road before her. And she knew she had to find a way out, even if it took her to infinity, and beyond.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**As we end this story, this is not the end of Jillian's long road to life. Quite the contrary, we have just begun. Just because this tale is now done, it does not mean that this it. There will be another story documenting Jillian's time on Team Lightyear, her ups and downs of having to work with her father with look backs on some of the characters we were introduce to and returns of characters we had thought we saw the last of in this story. So I hope you'll read the second book that will be coming soon. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers, who had stayed with me through all this, and were patient when I went on a long hiatus half way through. I can't wait to see you again, and I hope you enjoy my next story.**_

_**Thank you. And see you soon.**_


End file.
